Percy Jackson: Chaos Rising
by Infamous Pig
Summary: His girlfriend, many of his friends, and the Gods, have banished Percy. Percy unexpectedly meets up with a very ancient queen, who, with her husband, had defeated the Gods once. With the Gods once again thrown into war against the most ancient primordial of all, will he save the world once more, or take revenge against the Gods?
1. Prologue: Betrayal

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Infinity Blade and Percy Jackson. I just own the plot. But that's obvious enough already. What creator of any very popular series writes a Fanfiction?**_

_**Anyways, you can find the same sentence of any of my other stories. I welcome comments. Harsh ones also, but to the ones who made it, please be constructive. I'll try my very best to improvise.**_

_**BTW, in this story, like the HOO series, there will be different POVs. It will be highlighted in bold and underlined.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>**: Betrayal**

* * *

><p>'Perseus Jackson! Do you have anything to say against these charges?' Zeus roared, and lit him up with a thunderbolt. Percy screamed and his chest burned. But Percy was still standing.<p>

'I plead _not guilty_! I am innocent!' Percy yelled, shaking the chains once more. 'I did not murder anyone!'

Zeus lit Percy up again.

'Dad, I think you are making a mistake!' Thalia called out from the back of the throne room.

'Shut up. We have important business going around here.' Zeus snapped.

'Riptide was sunk into Trevor, MY SON's gut. And the blade was still dripping with blood.' Ares said. 'And that is your blade, pawn of Poseidon.'

'My clothes said otherwise!' Percy retorted. 'You don't know the tru-'

'Let's do a vote, shall we?' Athena suggested, with a glint of- was that smugness Percy's seen flashing across her eyes?

'All in favor for Percy to be set free?' The numbers are staggeringly low. Only Thalia and Clarisse voted for me. My dad, (surprisingly) Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Artemis also did. Percy smiled at them in acknowledgement. At least he knew who was really on his side.

'All in favor of Percy to be banished away from camp?'

A flurry of hands rose. Percy was dumbstruck- wow, was that how you treat me after I saved your butts? Conner. Travis. Malcom. Even Nico, for fuck's sake. Friends of his? Pah! Bullshit. Not anymore. Percy spat in fury into the ground. They just glared at him like he was hostile.

As for the gods, Ares, Athena, Zeus, Mr. D and Hera raised their hands.

'I choose to remain neutral.' Hestia offered. She was like most mums- believing her son was not a bad person, and at the same time believing the evidence.

'I do not like votes. I believe that this should be kept at a later time.' Hephaestus grumbled.

At this time, Percy found Annabeth.

He could only look in horror as she slowly raised her hand, her arm as straight as a stick in the end.

Instantly, he had an immediate stab of betrayal. You are my girlfriend! His head screamed at her. _You should have supported me! You know I would not have done this!_

'This... My whole life... my friends... my girlfriend... a lie. An entire fucking lie.' Percy shook with anger, and laughed out loud in despair.

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA<strong>

Thalia watched in surprise as majority of the people raised their hands. Even Nico. And to think that they will stick by his side for the things they have done for him! Then Thalia heard a laugh from Percy. Not the usual happy laugh we usually hear a lot, but a true maniac laugh. It was hard for him to go so out of control. And the scary thing is, those chuckles made nearly everyone feel horror. Between bursts of laughter, he choked out, 'I am Perseus Jackson, the so-called Hero of Olympus! I saved all of your asses in not one, but two fucking wars, and this is how you treat me?!' He said in distaste. 'I am now the mass murderer! The doom of all! Did I really fall this low?'

'You are mad!' A camper blurted out.

'When I get out, I will kill you first!' Percy said, still laughing.

'Hades. Escort the maniac to Tartarus.' Zeus ordered. 'Any last words, traitor?'

'To those who voted to set me free, thank you very much for your kind offer. Do not worry about anything. I will remember you all as heroes in my heart. And Dad, tell mum that I'm sorry. Tell her I said hi.' Percy smiled at Poseidon.

'Okay, son. I promise.' Poseidon sighed.

'Sadly, the ones who are blind are more in numbers to the ones who can see. No hard feelings, eh?' At once, my stone inside my heart was tossed out of my heart. Percy's friendly smile flashed towards the ones who stood by his side. It sent me a spark of hope.

'To those who voted for my banishment, listen up.' He said. 'You will regret this. When you need me, I will not be there. When you need help, expect no assistance from me.' Percy's eyes glowed with anger and betrayal. His aura of power was increasing by the second, surpassing many minor gods.

'And when you see me.' He added, looking towards Annabeth with fury. 'Expect no mercy from me.' He hisses with such venom that even Zeus startled a bit.

'Even for you all, Olympians. Beware. I have faced Ares and won. I have slain Kronos and Hyperion and wiped Iapetus' memory by my bare hands. I sent Gaea back to her slumber. I will kill you all, even if I die in the process.' He growled with hatred. His sea-green eyes are now glowing with fury. When did Percy get so much power?

'Same kelp head we have here.' Thalia smiled to herself.

'Perseus Jackson! I'd changed my mind. You pose a threat and also a traitor to me and the Olympians! I will kill you right now!' Zeus roared, and threw his master bolt at Percy.

'No!' Artemis yelled, trying to get to Percy.

But Percy did not need any help. Instead, Percy threw himself to the ground from his kneeling position and the bolt missed by inches by Percy's head.

And successfully hit the restraints on his hands.

Percy uncapped Riptide in one fluid motion, and the three-foot long sword sprung out, unleashing its full glory. Percy slashed at the chains at his feet and jumped just in time to avoid the spear that Athena threw at his direction. Thalia snapped instantly, and rushed by his side, and stood back-to-back with him.

'You will not hurt Percy Jackson!' Thalia said bravely.

'Don't, Thalia, you will kill yourself!' Percy said.

'Better to die together, cousin. You saved my live more than once. It's time to save yours.' Thalia said.

Percy nodded with a sign of gratitude. 'A good day to die together, Thals. May the best side win.'

'You are my daughter! How can you stand by the traitor's side?' Zeus boomed

'I stand by justice. I stand my friend. I do not stand by bullshit.' Thalia spat.

'This...you..._You... Your impudence to me is ENOUGH, Thalia. You cursed me countless times throughout the years. __I__ HEREBY DECLARE THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER A DAUGHTER OF ME!'_ Zeus yelled. 'You dare challenge the gods?' Zeus growled. 'I shall kill you at once!'

His master bolt is thrown towards her. Percy leaped on front of her and slammed Riptide in the ground. The bolt's energy travelled from the blade towards the ground, shaking the room.

'Come and fight us, you cowards!' Percy yelled. 'We will not die without a fight!'

'You asked for it.' Ares snarled, and unleashed a hail of Greek fire towards us. Percy's eyes glowed brightly, and spread his arms wide open, and blew Ares away with a tsunami.

'Weak.' Percy said darkly, his eyes glowing, water beginning to swirl around his body. 'Pathetic.'

'PERSEUS JACKSON! YOUR BLASPHEMY ENDS NOW!' Zeus roared, and hurled his lightning bolt towards her. Thalia's eyes widened as she pushed all of her will over lightning to withstand against this attack. But Zeus' authority overpowered her by a long shot, as the lightning came towards her. She closed her eyes, waited for her final moments, when suddenly a figure jumped in front of her and created a shield charm around us. The Bolt, and an unnoticed hailstorm of arrows impacted against the shield charm, but the shield withstood against all the attacks.

'What is this anomaly?!' Athena asked, stomping in fury.

A female figure was before us, and armed with two daggers. The daggers had a futuristic design, and a hole was nicely engraved in the middle. The dagger, strangely, was humming with power. The lady wore a very grand armor and helm, like some queen's battle armor. She turned around and said, 'Stay inside the shield charm, Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace. You are going to live.'

'Kill this new arrival!' Zeus roared, and Athena raced towards the lady in question. Athena raised her sword, but the lady conjured up another spell, freezing the Olympian in place. Athena struggled against the ice, but it was a fruitless effort.

'You are the supposed Goddess of wisdom, eh? You are more stupid than I imagined.' She chuckled, with a deep voice for a lady. 'Considering we fought against each other a few centuries ago, you are still naïve as ever.'

'That voice...' Athena's eyes opened wide in realization.

'Kill her!' Zeus roared again, and he leapt from the throne. Before one could blink, the new arrival had her blade by Zeus's throat. Zeus squeaked in terror.

'Do you have a death wish, almighty king of Olympus?' The lady asked. 'And do not even attempt anything. I have wards placed on myself. You know I can end you right now.'

'No. Let me go!' Zeus ordered.

The lady smirked and leapt back towards Thalia and Percy and tapped Thalia's shoulder. She was consumed in a big flash of light. The last thing Thalia heard was Zeus roaring in fury and zapping of lightning.

The bright flash dimmed and they appeared inside a hotel room. Hotel Continental, in Hong Kong, China.

'What in hell just happened?' Thalia groaned and walked awkwardly, tripping onto a bed.

'Help him!' The lady yelled at her.

'Who?' Thalia asked, and saw the lady holding Percy in her arms, who was blubbering like an idiot. Her helm was already taken off.

'What happened?' Thalia asked, quickly rummaging in my backpack for nectar and ambrosia.

'I'm sorry; I did not teleport you away fast enough.' The lady blabbered, 'I underestimated the speed of lightning. You got away just fine, but Percy was electrocuted.'

Thalia poured nectar onto Percy's third-degree burns. The burns healed instantly. But he was still shaking.

'Thalia, hold him.' The lady said, and Thalia did what she was told. She conjured up a flask out of thin air, which surprised me. She applied it to the wound and Percy soothed a bit. Then she drew a U shape on top of Percy's head. Percy's body lit up in faint white light. He woke up, eyes wide with energy.

'I felt a lot better. Felt like I can run 50 miles without sweating.' Percy said.

'I applied a shock resistance potion and an energy boost potion on you. And then, I did a healing charm for you.' She said.

'Why did you help us?' Thalia asked her. 'How did you know my name? And who are you?'

'First of all, I knew your name because of the fame you got in the Greek Flash Magazine by Apollo.' The lady said. 'It seems that you managed to defeat the Titans. Congratulations.'

'We know.' Thalia straightened up. 'Next.'

'Before I tell you who I am, you will listen to an event that happened 3 thousand years ago.' The lady said. 'So, you know, the stupid guy over there will know what I am talking about.'

'You can tell by just looking?' Thalia said, amused. 'Guess you really are stupid, Kelp Head.'

'At least I'm called "handsome" around the camp, and you are not called "beautiful" in any sort of way by any camper, Pinecone Face.' He retorted.

Thalia stuck her tongue out at him and gestured our savior to continue.

'Well, I can tell by first look, considering the number of people I'd met in the last five centuries.' She said.

'Century?' She asked.

She nodded.

'One thousand years ago, the first Titan War began. But after the Titan war, the real hero, Galath, the most bright and brilliant son of Athena, and the son of Hephaestus, with Hades' blessing to control the shadows, Ausar, was forgotten and banished into Tartarus. During those years in Tartarus, the duo fought valiantly- no monster or Titan can harm them, because their skill are unmatched by any God or Titan.'

'The duo came to a safe house- the house of the friendly giant - and there, Galath built the first Pinnacle of Sanctification.'

'What does it do?' Percy asked.

'I haven't explained it yet, nitwit.' The lady rolled her eyes.

'The Pinnacle of Sanctification is the machine for making Deathlesses.' She finished.

'What's a "Deathless"?' Now this was something Thalia was interested in. 'Does it make us become Gods?'

'No.' she shook her head. 'A Deathless, like me, simply makes us immortal, not ageing, and the body will keep itself in its finest state. As a deathless, we can still die, but our souls can go back to a rebirthing chamber and create a new adult body by itself with all our previous memories. So yeah, I lived for a thousand years, and just died once. I am quite proud of myself.'

Percy chuckled, 'Good job.'

'So, anyways, they became Deathless, and they fought their way towards the Doors of Death, eventually meeting Tartarus himself. But Tartarus never knew that Ausar had a ring- a ring that absorbs a portion of one's power, the will, and the energy to the one who was wearing it. It was called the Holy Band. Ausar drained a portion of Tartarus's power and will, and Tartarus, for the first time of his life, lost against two demigods.'

Oh. My. Gods. Defeat TARTARUS, the one who made giants and titans look like ants. They are, definitely, the most powerful demigods in history.

'Tartarus offered to release them back to the mortal world. They brought all the powerful demigods that were banished before them back to the mortal world. You see, the Gods, well, Zeus, likes to banish powerful demigods into Tartarus because they were a threat to them.'

'So that's why I am banished for no reason!' Percy stomped his feet.

'Yes, exactly. The two made the powerful demigods they rescued from Tartarus into Deathlesses. They planned to overthrow the gods. Using Tartarus as a passageway, they built rebirthing chambers all across the globe and struck the strongholds of the Gods all around the world, and finally arriving at Athens. The Gods didn't stand a chance. Ausar and a few others walked into the throne room and slaughtered all the Gods, except for his dad, Hestia, Artemis, and Poseidon. They were spared because they were the only ones who vouched for them, and I recap from Artemis, "I know a true hero when I see one". It was over when Ausar plunged his Vile Blade, whose blade was meshed perfectly with Incarnate Dark, into Zeus' head. The Olympian council was no more.'

At this time, their jaws had dropped to the ground. They were hearing the story of the Gods being overthrown. Somehow, it felt happy to know that the Gods are not invincible.

'The Deathless took the place of the Gods. They built palaces and kingdoms, and killing any human leader who stood in their way. Then, Ausar and Galath watched as the world was once more thrown into war. Inside Ausar's palace, the Galath, now known as the Worker of Secrets, and Ausar joined forces and forged a blade. It was called the Infinity Blade. A very powerful weapon, used to slay immortals. Ausar, now a Warlord, betrayed Galath, and locked him up in his Vault of Tears.'

'What is the Vault of Tears about?' Thalia asked.

'The immortals, any immortal, if trapped inside a place, they can escape by letting their souls leave the current body and go back to base and reform for Deathlesses, or deforming into fragments and teleporting through the Mist and power channels for gods. The Vault of Tears forbids that from happening, as walls of spirits confine them.' She said.

'Then, Ausar the Vile waged war against all the Deathless, effectively killing the ones who are at war permanently with the Infinity blade. The world is once more at peace. Until, the God King, a powerful deathless and his dearest friend, overthrew him, and the God King whispered, "Sacrifice."'

'The Sacrifice is a ritual that one specific bloodline sends a warrior to fight the God King on a one-on-one dual. But the Deathless is far superior in skill than the mortals. And death has its day after day. A ritual slaughter, fathers and avenging sons, all doomed. Until at last, a warrior came with true and noble heart. He slain the mighty God King, and the Warrior kept the Infinity blade. The Warrior was Siris. Siris was a very good fighter, unlike any other on the land. He went to the Vault of Tears and freed Galath. But Siris did not know one thing- he is actually Ausar, reborn. Galath, knowing this, tricked Ausar and locked him inside the Vault of Tears, and made many variants of the Infinity Blade. Galath claimed that the deathless was in power for too long. So, he prepared to annihilate the whole world's population.'

'And that is where I came in. I am Isa, short for Isaline, and at that time, I was hunting down for the blade. I helped Ausar in his previous adventures, and took him as a friend. I freed Ausar from the vault. He, The God King and I united to stop Galath. God King was killed in the process. Ausar wiped Galath's memory; I became a deathless and also Ausar's wife. We also had a kid. I was very happy- it looks like it was all over.'

'But then, the gods rose again. While they are in full power, the deathless still suffering from the war they waged upon themselves. My husband and I fought until we reached our last stand- our castle. But the Olympians' forces were closing in by the second. In order not let the Infinity Blade fall into the God's hands, my husband made the ultimate sacrifice. He manipulated the Infinity Blade's QIP destroying sequence into a new blade, with completely different design. He locked himself with the Infinity Blade into the Vault of Tears, guarding it with his life. The newly forged blade was by me when I fled. I prayed to Chronos, the Primordial of time, and sent it straight to Zoe Nightshade, a Hesperide at that damned garden. She promised me an Chronos that she will give the blade to a true hero. The blade was magnificent- Hephaestus agreed that this is a masterpiece. Perfectly balanced, sharp edges, and can be retracted to a compact form for hiding issues. I admire my husband's work. Anyways, after bringing in the package, I hid into Hong Kong, which, by the way, is like Alaska, beyond the help of Gods.' Isa said.

Percy and Thalia took in a deep breath. It was actually a lot to take in.

'Then, why do you need us?' Percy asked.

'The reason I rescued you is all out of my generous heart. But, when I think about it, you three might be of a use.' Isa admitted. 'Be assured, I was actually a daughter of Poseidon. I know how it all feels. I will not use you like tools like the gods do.'

'I have a sister that is over 600 years old?' Percy asked in shock.

Thalia pushed him over and sighed. Percy flopped onto the bed.

'I need to find the blade that Ausar forged last. The blade will be essential to open the Vault of Tears.' Isa said.

'What is the blade's name?' Thalia asked.

'Let me see... Ah. In Greek, Anaklusmos. Riptide in English.' Isa said.

'Well, you don't need to look any further.' Thalia said.

'That's why Hyperion was so scared when I fought him!' Percy said.

'What?' Isa asked. 'What do you mean?'

'She meant this.' Percy said, uncapping his ballpoint pen, and it sprung into a three-foot long blade. The word "Anaklusmos" was etched nicely in the side. But this time, because it was near a deathless, it was encased with blue aura.

'Of course... A demigod of Poseidon... Dad will surely give it to you.' Isa muttered. 'Okay, Percy Jackson, I originally need to kill you in order to get the blade, but now I find it unnecessary. What if you help me and free Ausar, and join me to recruit a few Deathlesses?'

'What? For what purpose?' Percy asked.

'Chaos is rising. The Gods cannot stand a chance against the creator of all. His forces are doing some serious damage to the deathless world, mainly because we are the biggest threat to him. We can't recruit gods- they will just turn against us and betray us, since their grudge against us are too deep. And as far as I know, Ausar is the only one, besides from Kronos, who had once defeated a Primordial with a small assistance.' Isa said.

'I thought you hated the Gods?' Thalia said.

'I appreciate a portion of them, like Artemis, Apollo, Dad... You get the idea. Zeus, Hera, Ares, especially Zeus, is a major pain in the arse.' Isa said.

'Agreed.' Percy nodded. 'I'll definitely join. Perhaps I'll save the world's destruction the third time. What else is new?' He smirked.

'You had assistance. Big time.' Thalia snorted.

'Yeah.' Percy admitted and pouted. 'Count us in anyways.'

Isa smiled warmly and hugged us three. 'We should hurry. We got much to do.'


	2. Chapter 1:P&D

**Welcome back! Here is Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy!**

**I now declare that I do not give two pennies about the disclaimer. PJO and IB doesn't belong to me obviously, or else I will be stinking RICH!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the support, remember, follow and review! Like I said before, I welcome comments. Harsh ones also, but please be constructive. I'll try to improvise. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>And now, I present to you, Fanfiction's first profanity headcount!<strong>

**Profanity Count (PC): 1**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: P&amp;D-Pirates and Dragons (Part I)<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THALIA<span>**

'We're actually in Hong Kong. Why do we need to go to China?! I'm not complaining-I love Chinese food!' Percy asked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

'In case you haven't noticed, this is the place where the aura is stronger than the rest of the places in the world.' Isa said. They were wearing civilian clothing, as it would be a lot less eye-catching than armour. Isa was scrubbing her ring as they made way to the docks, the sea-green polygons glistening in the sunlight. They made their way towards the shoreline, and saw a jet ski skirting past the big ships. It was going at stunning speeds.

'People of Hong Kong really know their game, huh?' Percy smirked. 'The brand-new Manta-3000. It can get up to a staggering 103 miles per hour. Oh, I'm so gonna get myself one of those.'

'How did you know so much about jet skis, Percy?' Thalia asked, curious. 'You often do not show much intellect, you know.'

'I'll get you for that, Thalia. Well, my dad always sends me his own copy of "Top Fish", written by Delphin. He writes very detailed analysis on any water vehicles, and let me tell you, they are hilarious. It stayed on top of the charts for five hundred years straight.' Percy explained.

'Yeah, dad sends me a copy of those every week too by vapor teleportation.' Isa laughed. 'You remember book one thousand and five hundred million?'

'Yeah.' Percy snickered. '"The insufferable Wave 89-14K can make the calmest person in the world go insane. Hades, even Hades will go insane if he took just a short trip in the ghastly thing."' The two siblings started chortling with laughter.

'What about book five hundred and forty three million, fifty thousand and seventeen?' Percy said. 'The utterly idiotic-'

'Err… guys? The quest?' Thalia asked, pointing out the fact that they have a mission. Their expressions are priceless.

An awkward silence fell between the children of Poseidon as they looked into space, their expression blank, trying hard to form words. Thalia mentally patting herself in the back, her smug smile really beaming now.

'Right...' Isa said finally, blushing furiously, obviously embarrassed that she had indeed forgot about the whole quest thing. Thalia face-palmed and muttered, 'Wonder if stupidity runs through Poseidon's bloodline?'

Percy shot her a glare and Thalia closed her mouth, but not before flashing Percy her evil eye. Percy gulped.

'Now guys, this is a quite dangerous quest.' Isa said.

Naturally. Thalia thought.

'The destination of the boat is where we need to go, and unlock the first blood seal. This one has a very powerful Deathless guarding it- a daughter of Ares. She is very troublesome, armed with a sleek sword. And some fire powers inherited from her bloodline. Chaos is very evil-he knew that I will attempt to stop him, and he recruited many of Ausar's and my sworn enemies- many of which we have long since left behind or forgotten. This time, we'll be facing my arch-nemesis- Ching Shih, the Queen of the Pacific Ocean.'

'Wait, what blood seal?' Percy asked.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, in order to unlock the main seal, we need to unlock 7 blood seals. Removing blood seals drain the life away from mortals, even demigods. Luckily, I am powerful enough not to die, just depleted of energy, as I am a Deathless. This is why I am the one who will unlock them. In this case, please take care of me until I regain composure.' Isa said.

She turned to Thalia. 'Thalia, I need you to shoo the mortals away from the place. It'll get hot almost instantly. Use any means necessary.'

'Okay.' Thalia muttered.

Once they approached an ancient-looking harbor, a Chinese man approached them.

'有咩可以幫到你?(How may I be of assistance?)' The man asked.

'Splendid! I need a seat for three to the restaurant.' Isa said in fluent Cantonese.

'That will be arranged. The ship will be arriving at five minutes. Please wait.' The man told Isa, and gestured to a row of seats. Isa translated and all of them sat down onto the plastic chairs, the floor lifting and dropping with the currents of the sea.

'Something's not right. The currents are too strong. And dad's not actually angry at the moment. Do you feel it, sis?' Percy said.

Isa's expression turned stoic. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably, darting left and right for a second. She took a deep breath.

'It seems that there is something ancient and powerful down there.' Isa said finally. 'But we'll worry about it later. I think the monster that we're feeling is not the one I have in mind, and I'm hoping that it isn't. Let's settle our minds for the fight in front if us first.'

* * *

><p>The raft arrived and they arrived at a floating restaurant. It was designed like one of the buildings in the Forbidden City in Beijing, only floating on top of water. We alighted timidly and went in the restaurant. And Thalia's got to admit, this is what demigods call the exact opposite of Hades' realm.<p>

Inside the restaurant, it was decorated with gold everywhere. A big chandelier hung about in the center. They climbed up the stairs, passing by a big painting, and arrived at the dining hall.

The hall was bustling with activity. Chinese and Western people alike were chatting happily as they munched into their food. Windows were set in two sides of the restaurant. But what caught Thalia's eye was the object which was set opposite to the doorway.

A throne used in the old days was set. It was made using pure gold, with dragon designs crafted all over it. But, unknown to most mortals, it was also humming with a secret power. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it seems like the throne was emitting power around it.

Isa walked straight towards the throne, her body glowing blue entirely as she teleported her armour straight to her body. The customers were completely oblivious to the change of outfit, and Thalia muttered a thanks to Buddha (Since she cannot say thanks to any of the Olympians because Zeus will know instantly where they are) that the Mist was still up and running.

Suddenly, two arrows flew towards Isa with astonishing speed that would make Artemis jealous. Thalia cannot even yell 'watch out!' when Isa caught the arrows with one hand and snapped them in two. 'Show yourself, Ching.'

'What a pleasant surprise.' A cold deep voice chuckled from inside of the throne. 'The Lady Isa herself.'

'Enough with the nonsense, Ching. Let us unlock the seal.'

'I'm afraid not, old friend.' The middle of golden throne glowed an intensive red before melting before them, and a feminine figure covered with bronze pieces and dust walked out of the hole. The bronze started dropping off her body. 'The unlocking of the seal will ruin my restaurant. And plus, I was under strict orders not to do so.' Ching shook the bronze from her armour, and unsheathed her sleek sword. 'So the answer's no, Isa.'

'Chaos is rising. Your restaurant will be destroyed nevertheless.' Isa stated, her fists clenching and unclenching nervously. 'Join us instead. We can save your restaurant AND the world.'

'You don't get it. I am under the orders of Chaos. He said if I helped him, he will not destroy my forces. Although my forces are more than capable to deal with his forces, I am less than a little ant to him. If he challenges me to a duel to the death, I am, in modern English, screwed.' Ching shook her head.

'Then I will need to neutralize you.' Isa snarled, her hands on her blade handle.

'Throughout my pirate times, I have treated you like my sister. But you abandoned us for the miserable hunters of Artemis. It is finally the time to see whose skill is more superior, Isaline.'

'_Excuse me? Sister?_ Are you really _fucking_ serious? As far as I can remember, you and your husband treated me like a slave. Every day, you whipped me until my skin broke for no reason. You gave me no food when I did not achieve your "high expectations". You are the one who gave me this!' Isa growled in fury, pointing to the scar on her face.

Isa teleported her helmet on, and she stood in a relaxed offensive position, preparing for the first strike. 'Your husband and you are the reason why I have joined the hunters of Artemis, and I haven't regretted the choice once. I'm glad your husband's dead. You will join him today!'

'You will pay, Isaline Federica Barbosa! You will pay for the deaths of my men, you will pay for the death of my husband, and you will pay for what you've done to me!' Ching yelled, pointing her sword towards Isa. 'Guards! Dispatch of the other two. I got Isaline.' Ching advanced towards Isa, her blade lashing out, and Isa instantly responded, blocking with a flurry of strikes. Waves of fire and water flew everywhere. The two was instantly immersed into furious strikes and blows.

Chefs came pouring out of the kitchen, each brandishing weapons from butcher knives to spears. Percy instantly sprang into battle positions, Riptide out and ready, gleaming in the presence of two of the most powerful Deathlesses in the world. Thalia instantly got to work, blasting lighting three inches from the customers, shooing them towards the ships. The mortals screamed and scrambled from the ship. Percy barraged into the chefs, Riptide slicing through the torsos of monsters, golden dust flying everywhere. He was a whirlwind, hacking Riptide into every chef that got into his way. Thalia managed to shoo everyone out, and joined the fray. Soon, everyone was in the fight for their lives.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PERCY<span>**

Percy will finally admit that he is indeed a little scared. These chefs were not the typical monsters he had faced in the two wars, as judging upon their skills, the chefs had had supreme training. Even the best swordsman in camp was having trouble holding on to twenty of of their blows they sent to Percy were deadly accurate and powerful, their chemistry between each other perfect.

Percy ducked and sliced one's knee cap open before slamming his sword into its gut. Just as Percy was mentally celebrating his mini-victory, he was pushed over by one of the bulkier chefs. Sensing danger all around him, Percy quickly rolled away to dodge the incoming strikes, the spears and knives slamming into the spot where he laid three seconds ago. Percy flipped himself over and leaped back, buying some time for him to get ready again.

**_They bunch up too much._** Percy thought. **_Pathetic. No honor for the Aegis Forms._**

With a defiant roar, he threw himself into the fray. He whacked swords aside, bashing his shield against the weapons of the angry chefs, made his eyes glow to try to intimidate the chefs. But the chefs were surprisingly careful. They forced him back, and he could barely defend himself. He did get one lucky jab in, sending a single monster to his knees, holding his stomach and coughing blood. The others closed in slowly, weapons raised. Percy did the natural thing.

Percy fell still and closed his eyes, his sword never losing composure. And at that, Percy's mindset entered auto-pilot.

Fighting with instincts is actually the best way you fight, if he recalled correctly in the camp' straining sessions. Always trust your instincts over your brain.

That unexpected move seemed to make the chefs wary, for they drew back slightly. The chefs started to close on him slowly after a few seconds.

**_Wait for it..._**Percy's mind spoke.

The chefs raised their weapons, getting into the formation in his mind.

**_Wait for it..._** Percy's mind spoke again, and Percy did not have the intellect to realize that the voice in his head wasn't exactly his for the time being.

The chefs charged with full speed.

**_Now._**The voice commanded.

Percy's arms moved, raising the sword as if by their own volition. In camp, he'd trained his body to follow the instincts of a soldier, performing practice attacks, jabs, and stances until they were second nature. He was always familiar with fighting by instinct, especially when fighting against immortals like Kronos and Gaea or taking on an entire army.

He just had no idea where_ these_ particular instincts came from.

He snapped his eyes open and spun in a complex sword kata, feet shifting quietly on the red carpet. He moved so gracefully, he seemed to dance with the chefs. While shifting and turning around, his blade struck nineteen times in rapid succession, each blow precise, and each step exact. When he stopped, he held Riptide before him in a calm, two-handed grip.

He took a deep breath, as if coming awake after a long sleep, then turned—absently noting his shield, which he'd dropped sometime during the process.  
>What had that been? The rhythm of the attacks seemed so familiar. The nineteen strikes had come as if this particular fight—with each chef in its place—was something he'd practiced time and time again. What was that? He wondered. Did I-<p>

**_Thalia._** His mind reminded him.

'Oh no.' Percy gasped, and raced towards her aid. A huge whirlwind of electricity flowed around her, as she blasted a chef in the face. Percy jumped into the battle, and stabbed a chef in the throat, killing him instantly.

'About time you got here, cuz.' Thalia grumbled. 'I was about to be overwhelmed.'

'Now that I'm here, would you mind being back-to back with me?' Percy grunted, as he swatted away a flying dagger aimed at his head.

'No.' Thalia jumped towards Percy and slapped her back against his. 'Just like old times, eh?'

The chefs backtracked a bit, and hesitated. A single big-three demigod was not an easy opponent, let alone two.

'Yeah.' Percy replied, holding Riptide in a 'defend' posture, his eyes narrowing. 'Team kick-ass is on the roll again.'

They tensed as the chefs, once again, charged towards the two lone demigods.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ISA [And yes, she has one. SURPRISE!(duh)]<span>**

Ching and Isa traded blows, both ladies aiming to kill. Isa faked an opening for Ching at her stomach by stabbing Ching in the gut. Chinggrinned and evaded the blow and made a move to stab the daughter of Poseidon. Isa twirled out to the right and became shoulder-to-shoulder with Ching. Isa back-kicked Ching in the head, and Ching fell off the stairs. Leaping down the three steps and aiming Moulbage towards the female pirate's head, Isa thought she finally had her. Ching growled and rolled out of the way, and Moulbage slammed into the ground to the hilt. Ching made use of this moment of distraction to kick Isa in the kneecap, thus making Isa fall backwards. Isa slammed her hands in the ground and flipped herself over, but not quick enough to keep Ching from slamming her open palm into Isa's right wrist, disarming the wife of Ausar instantly. Isa groaned and saw the flipped image of Ching coming at her, her sword raised.

Isa flipped herself over on her stomach and rolled out of the line of charge. Isa used the momentum of the roll to get up as Ching changed direction and charged her again. Isa stepped forward, and when Ching started to swing, Isa slapped her sword hand away, and followed up by a roundhouse kick to the head. Ching let the kick impact her head, but not before jumping up and hooking Isa and slamming her to the ground. Isa groaned and tried to get back up. Isa was forcefully flipped over, so that she was facing the roof. The first thing she saw was an arrowhead.

'Give up, Isaline.' Ching smirked, as she aimed her crossbow at Isa's faceplate. 'You are no match for me.'

'We'll see.' Isa muttered, and flopped up and gave Ching's gun arm a good kick in the elbow. The shot went wide as Ching cursed, screaming for her numb arm. Ching instantly lunged at Isa, and they were immediately engaged in a fist fight.

Isa and Ching exchanged blows, strike after strike, block after block, neither of the most experienced females in the history giving an inch. Isa relied on versatility- her grace in her moments and her reflexes served her well, and yet, there is no lack of power in her blows. Cheng, on the other hand, relied on heavy strikes- each punch deals a great ton of damage- perhaps even lethal to inexperienced targets. But yet, her movements are as fast as ever.

'You are getting better, Isa.' Ching smirked, and backed off a bit.

'But I will always be superior to you.' Ching opened her palms, and charged a mid-large ball of red energy. Ching closed her hands on the ball, and unleashed a hailstorm of fire tendrils straight at Isaline.

Isa narrowed her eyes and raised her hands, conjuring up water from the nearby sea, and seawater began rushing into the restaurant. Isa's hands flicked once and a water shield came up, the tendrils of fire dissolving into mist. Isa then flicked her hands once more, and the shield turned into ice, and shattered into many little sharp pieces. Isa held her hands above her head, and The sharp pieces floated above Isa, pointing at Ching from above.

'You have no idea what you are dealing with, Isa.' Ching smirked, her body glowing with a mad red aura. 'I have improved myself over the years since you left.' Ching roared, and above her open palms were two flaming red fireballs. 'You're gonna pay, Isa.'

Isa shot the ice shards at Cheng, but the heat of the flames was hot enough to evaporate them all as Ching blasted a huge wave of fire towards the said shards. Isa was shocked hadn't she super-freezed the shards already? But she got no time to think about it, as this time, Ching aimed the huge blast of fire towards her.  
>Isa used one hand to make a fire shield with concentrated water molecules in front of her to control the fire, while she drew a large amount of water from the ocean to prepare for her real strike against this monstrous fire attack.<p>

'Are you actually that weak, Isaline. I was wrong with my words- you need to pay, very dearly, my love.' Ching chuckled. 'Very dearly indeed.' Ching narrowed her eyes and increased the intensity of the attack.

'Come on...' Isa muttered, calling on more water molecules to defend herself. 'Do your worst.'

Suddenly, the wave of fire disappeared. Isa knew what was coming, and gathered the water she'd called on before to defend at this very moment, probably even turning the tide.

Ching roared, and soon enough, a red-hot fireball was coming at her at full speed. 'Do not underestimate the fireball, Isa.' Isa reminded herself. 'The ball's heat and intensity about the half of the sun's outer layer.'

Isa closed her eyes, and focused on the water by her feet. Isa decreased the water's temperature to an extent which she shook from the effort, but keeping the liquid form of water. Then, Isa raised her hands, and the water she's gathered before bent to her will. A very icy cold blast of water met Cheng's fireball. Mist appeared between the two elements, and the water Isa froze turned into a very hot sixty degrees. But Ching's fireball had disappeared. 'That's all you got?' Ching growled.

Isa smirked when she held up her hands, and the water she had commanded to sneak up mimicked her movements, grabbing the pirate's legs. Isa threw her into a round table.

'Enough of this! I shall end you right now!' Ching roared, and flew towards Isa, her fists flaming. Isa narrowed her eyes as she prepared to strike, standing at a defensive stance. It was obvious that the fight will settle with the most basic thing in terms of combat- a fistfight.

Isa ducked right to the dual downwards flaming hammer blow that Ching was sending. Isa instantly used this moment of hesitation, punching a straight towards her jawline. Cheng's head snapped backwards, and stumbled a bit, her fire on her hands put out. Isa continued with her blows, overwhelming the queen of pirates. Isa mentally face-palmed as she accidentally threw a way overpowered right punch at Cheng, and instantly, Isa knew she made a mistake. Ching was a very experienced fighter-if you make one mistake, she would take the most if it. Ching kicked Isa's left side of her body, breaking the chain of strikes that Isa unleashed at her. Isa was surprised at the recovering rate of the queen if pirates, having received yet another hard punch to the abdomen, making quite a noticeable dent on her armour. Ching followed up with a sharp kick to her head, sending Isa towards the throne. Isa was shocked at her power- she was still dizzy from the hard kick.

'You can never beat me, Isaline.' Ching rasped slightly, reaching for her dagger in her boots. 'You are no match for me.' Ching charged, and her dagger came towards Isa when she was still reeling. 'You're dead.'

Although Isa's head was still spinning and her mind telling her that she needed to hurl badly, with over 5 centuries being a master thief and much experience in life-and-death situations, Isa paid no attention to her mind. Instead, Isa grabbed Cheng's blade arm and whacked Cheng's grip with her other open palm, following up to a mistakenly well-aimed kick to Cheng's chin. This time, Ching was sent reeling as Isa steadied herself.

Isa seized that moment of inconvenience and momentum and conjured up a trident out of thin air by focusing water vapour and making it hard as steel. Isa stabbed at her nemesis' helm. Ching screamed and slumped, falling to the ground, her entire body limp. Blood flowed onto the ground from where Isa stabbed her. Isa took a deep breath and removed her helm, and hurled onto the ground.

'Ew. Gross, sis.' Percy grimaced, as he pulled Riptide out of the last chef's body. 'That is so uncool.'

'Hey, although we are children of Poseidon doesn't mean we do not have motion sickness.' Isa retorted. Isa put her helm back on and stood at the throne.

'Now the blood seal should be right around…here.' Isa said, and ripped apart the armrest of the throne, and inside the armrest was a ancient-looking stone block. There is a symbol of a phoenix in the front, with a hole underneath.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Isa muttered. Reaching in, Isa said a silent prayer to Poseidon as she braced for the worst.

Isa screamed as an excoriating pain went through her spine. Every part of her ribs was stabbed with a virtual knife, buried to the bone. Isa's body glowed red for a second and shook, before flumping to the ground. The throne glowed with an ethereal blue light. Thalia and Percy rushed over to her, worry evident in their eyes.

'Are you okay, sis?' Percy asked, cradling Isa's head in his arms.

'Yes.' Isa said meekly. 'I'm fine. The blood seal requires a large part of your soul. Heck, if this wasn't toned down already, I would've needed to wait for rebirth. Please, give me some ambrosia.'

'The original ones were that bad?' Thalia asked, taking over Percy's arms in cradling her head, while fumbling her backpack for some ambrosia. Thalia found one a few seconds later and gave Isa a piece. Percy walked off into the distance.

'Yes.' Isa said, popping the whole piece into her mouth. It tastes of the pie she made for Siris. Oh how much she wanted to see her husband again. 'It requires your entire soul, and even damaging your mind a bit.' Isa stood up, feeling fully refreshed again. Isa conjured up a flask of nectar and chucked it down.

'Hey guys?' Percy asked, standing by the damaged walls. His voice quivered a little.

'What's up, Perse?' Thalia asked.

Percy didn't say anything. Instead, he conjured up a wall made of water the instant an icy blast came towards him. The water turned into ice and shattered when Percy flung his hands wide open.

'What's happening?' Thalia asked, helping Isa up, spear and Aegis by her hand already.

'That.' Percy muttered, before yelling out towards to two girls. 'BRACE FOR IMPACT!'

Isa pulled Thalia down as she covered her head with her hands. Suddenly, the root of the whole restaurant was ripped apart, and Isa saw what was causing all the trouble.

'Bollocks ... Not it again.' Isa muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PERCY<span>**

Okay. Seriously. Who would have thought there are dragons, drakons, and CHINESE dragons. It was actually three very different types of monster.

Drakons tend to stay on land, their movements slow, breathing fire, and big as heck. Dragons, are similar, just with wings to fly, but smaller and more tamed.

Chinese dragons, however, as Percy saw right now, was a complete different category altogether. It was massive, like 5 drakons combined, and only can it breathe fire, it can also shoot blasts in their own element, in this case, ice. It has no wings, but it can also fly into the air, like a snake in the air. To make matters worse, it seems to be extremely territorial.

Percy was startled when the dragon first faced him, it's talons out, it's mouth glowing with powerful energy. Ice shards began emerging from the dragon's back, and Percy knew it was going to eat him.

Right now, it had ripped apart the roof of the restaurant and was staring at them, hungrily. Percy frowned as the ocean was now freezed into ice, meaning that the temperature was so cold what it can even freeze salt water.

'Bloody hell.' Thalia muttered, her hands charging with electricity. 'We cannot use our weapons in this, can we?'

'If you got a sliver sword, then yes. If you don't, do not bother.' Isa growled, forming yet another fire shield as a fire blast hit them. 'Hey bro, you familiar with vapour platforms?'

'Just learned it last week, but I'd manage.' Percy shrugged.

Last week, Percy tried to do some aeroplane stunts he saw on TV with Blackjack, but he fell off when he was doing a loop. Percy braced for impact when he found out he was not falling. That's when he started doing this. It was surprisingly easy and low-power consuming. He had climbed all the way to Mount Olympus by walking outside of the Empire State Building just a week ago. Once he reached the gates he bumped into a very surprised Artemis as she was getting onto her chariot, and he got to fled by running on the platforms away from Olympus because he 'polluted her armour with male stench'. Of course, Artemis caught up to him and although Percy let out a strong resistance, Artemis was far superior than him, and she beat him up really badly. Afterwards Percy had to request Hestia for assistance, who was right next to the scene, for assistance when Artemis threatened with some of her many castration sickles. He shuddered.

'Good.' Isa nodded, and pulled out four jars of Greek fire rigged with C4s from her backpack. 'Here, throw the jars into his mouth. Thalia and I will keep him distracted.' Isa stated, handing Percy the detonator.

'The one that's shooting fire and ice at us?' Percy squeaked.

'Yes.' Isa rolled her eyes. 'Its insides are not as invulnerable as its outside, you know.'

'How do I get its mouth open?' Percy asked. 'It's not like it will stand still and open his mouth for us.'

'You need to get it open by whatever means necessary, Percy.' Isa said. 'I don't care how. You should get going now.' Isa yelled as she blocked a strike the dragon unleashed with its talons with a water vapour wall.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on his pathway towards his destination. Percy ran at full speed, straight towards the dragon. The dragon trained its beady eyes on Percy, its eyes unrelenting. Percy got a dreaded feeling in his gut as the dragon's eyes glowed with over one billion years' worth of power, its teeth still red with blood from its last kill. The dragon swirled around once and lunged at the lone demigod.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnddddddd... This chapie's finished! Yes!<strong>

**Before you ask why I know Chinese, or more correctly, Cantonese, check my profile. I'm a 'Hongkonger', or whatever you call us. Don't even try to put the Chinese in Google translate, because Google doesn't know Cantonese slang. I tried, it came out as: 'Youmie can help you?' It was _hilarious. _Just trust my definition, people. You can trust little ole me a little. I will not deceive you.**

**My grammar sucks, I know that. I only got 78 marks last English exam, for your information. I suck so much.**

**I welcome comments. Harsh ones also, but please be constructive. I'll try to improvise. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Infamous Pig, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering the Past

**Welcome back, guys and gals, to the story of Chaos Rising. **

**I know I'm very very late, and I now sincerely apologize that I have kept all you guys waiting, but my computer crashed real bad, and my backup files in Dropbox was trashed for no particular reason. Next up I'll be updating the Chapter 5 of my other story, Clash of Projects, a Halo and RvB crossover. Check it out! **

**I told you last chapter I will not do the disclaimer. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the support, remember, follow and **_**REVIEW!**_ ** It's like I've eaten a pack of chocolate every time you guys review. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>PC: 0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Remembering the Past<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>PERCY<strong>

'Argh, hell!' Percy muttered, as the dragon snapped at him, and Percy barely got the time to jump out of the way, and landing on another platform he just created under him, grunting as his leg muscles complained a little. He continued jumping on his platforms, avoiding the blasts of fire and ice coining from its horrid mouth.

'Oh my gods.' Percy exclaimed as a blast of fire singed his T-shirt a little. He deflected another blast of ice that was thrown at him by the dragon by using his authority over water. Percy sprinted upwards, jumping over the slashing spiked tail that the dragon aimed at him.

'Dammit, Thals, can you guys distract him, like, more?' Percy yelled over the growls of the dragon and the booming of lightning above.

'YOU TRY THEN!' Thalia snapped, aiming a miniature lightning bolt she formed at her hand before launching it straight at the dragon. The air between Thalia and the dragon crackled with bright blue lightning, before the dragon yelled in pain, its body crackling with overcharged lightning. The dragon roared its anger at the sky, turned towards Thalia and blasted ice shards at her. Thalia rolled out of the trajectory of the shards, straightened herself, and began to shoot lightning arrows at the dragon. The dragon roared once more.

Shaking off its dizziness, the dragon dive-bombed towards Thalia. Seeing she cannot get away in time, Thalia's eyes widened and raised Aegis above her head, bracing for impact.  
>Isa leaped towards Thalia and conjured up a shield charm just in time for the dragon to smash into the shield charm. The dragon reeled back a bit, giving Isa the opportunity to place a blunt curse on the dragon. The dragon dropped to the ground, temporarily stunned.<p>

'Percy, NOW!' Isa yelled upwards, and Percy dropped from the sky, aiming a jar right at its mouth, when suddenly the dragon sprang back into life faster than Isa expected. Letting out a blast of pure red energy, the dragon obliterated the seawater ice it created, thus destroying the remaining part of the destroyed restaurant Thalia and Isa was standing on. Thalia flew away from the shockwave, while Isa simply ran on similar platforms as Percy's to evade the blast. She jumped over the debris and landed next to Percy, who was trying to get its attention by throwing ball after ball of ice, knocking the dragon away from his sister and cousin.

'Sis, weaken the jaw muscles as much as you can. I got an idea. Risky, but it just might work.' Percy said, as he redirected the blast of ice from the dragon with his authority over water.

'What plan?' Isa inquired. But Percy had already leaped away. Isa sighed, and readied herself.

With Thalia constantly hurling lightning bolts at it from a parked motorboat, Isa got enough cover to take off with graceful leaps into the air, forming platforms as she did so. Silver dagger in hand, she leaped towards the dragon, and directly impaled the dragon in the forehead with the dagger. The dragon huffed in annoyance as the blade sunk into its flesh, oblivious to the pain. As the dragon turned to look at her, Isa smirked and threw an ice spear straight at its head in mid-air, finally landing onto a cargo boat.

The dragon roared furiously as the spear bounced off the hard it dived towards the Deathless. Isa pointed her finger at the dragon, and a pink glyph of a star appeared in front of her hand. When the dragon reached her and opened its mouth to eat Isa whole, Isa slammed her hand straight at the dragon's left canine.

The dragon roared as it was forced back by the Crystal spell a few kilometers. The dragon flashed pink- and suddenly oversized rocks began to coat the dragon's body in half a second, and the dragon roared in agony. Just as fast as the rocks appeared, it dissipated, making the dragon very angry, its jaw muscles ripped. It roared with fury.

Thalia raised a hand above her head, and tendrils of lightning hit her palm with full force, forming a bright blue lightning bolt. She chucked the bolt straight at the dragon's open mouth.

The dragon's mouth snapped shut, as blue electricity sparkled around its body. Despite the amount of damage that the dragon can take, it seems that the attacks of the girls seemed extremely deleterious. The dragon eyed the two warily.

'Hey!' Percy yelled from behind, hurling a rock at it. It hit the dragon right in the snout.

The dragon's eyes flared an intense blue, its wariness all gone, as it charged towards him, its jaws opened wide. Percy activated his wrist shield, and before the dragon reached him, Percy leaped into the mouth of the dragon. Raising his shield above his head, Percy kept the weakened mouth open and its sharp teeth at bay with his shield and his feet. Percy grunted as he felt the dragon's desire to eat him. Using his free right hand, he chucked the four Greek fire jars Isa had given him earlier.

'I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!' Percy snarled, yelling each word out when he threw one in. Percy looked at his surroundings. Aiming at a fishing ship below, Percy used the moisture in the air to blast himself away from the horrid mouth, flying high into the air.

Percy landed on his arm, slap bang in the middle against a nearby slab of rock. Hard. He groaned as he inspected his right arm. It was bleeding all over the place. Percy ignored the pain, and with a grunt, pulled the detonator out of his pocket, and pressed the button.

A big white flash of light illuminated right in front of Percy, and Percy instantly was knocked over on the rock that Percy was on by the shockwave. Percy braced with his back to the light, and quickly felt the intense heat that was coming from the dragon. His ears are ringing, unable to hold the loudness coming from the explosion.

Just as fast as the explosion began, it stopped. Percy turned around and looked at the place where the dragon once was- a flaming pile of dust scattered across the sky took its place. Percy sighed in relief as a wave of nausea hit him, and he crumpled onto the rock he was on, drifting into the realm of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the face of Thalia shaking him violently.

* * *

><p><strong>ON OLYMPUS, EMERGENCY MEETING, A FEW SECONDS AFTER PERCY ESCAPED <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>ARTEMIS<span>**

The council was uproar. Poseidon breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that his son was fine. Artemis looked at the place in shock, bewildered at the things that happened in an instant.

'POSEIDON!' Zeus roared. 'I knew that your child is no good! I should have killed him when I had the chance!'

'My son was accused with no proper evidence! And you determine that he is guilty because what?' Poseidon glared at his brother.

'The council's voting is evidence enough.' Zeus said arrogantly.

'For Chaos' sake, Zeus, can't you see that this is all a mistake? I know that in my heart that Percy will never do that.' Poseidon countered.

'People_ change_, Poseidon, no matter you like it or not.' Athena said. 'Your son has caused the death of Ares's son, who is a very good fighter. A great loss to the camp.'

'Now, Athena-'

Artemis's mind zoned out, still gaping at the spot where they disappeared. Thinking about what happened ages ago, Artemis wondered if she should help her dad or not this time. She does not want to make the same mistake twice, but that is indeed her dad. You should, at all costs, help your family, right?

'_My lady, please listen to me!' a girl in a silver outfit spoke out of the other hunters' earshot. Standing next to her was no other than the goddess Artemis herself, and Zoe Nightshade, the girl's co-lieutenant. The other hunters were sitting next to the campfire, singing songs while they fried some meat. Their guardian of the hunt, Orion, was doing some training by the beach._

'_Isaline, I do not care about my vow. I wish to be with him. Orion is the perfect man for me, don't you see?' Artemis said dreamily, her eyes glittering as she watched the man she loved from afar, flexing his muscles as he did his training. _

'_Orion is vile and evil at heart, no matter how much you deny it, my lady.' Isa spoke firmly. 'The moment he stepped into the campsite of the hunters, I should have shot him. He is changing you and the hunt with his lies, Art-'_

'_ISA!' Artemis snapped at her lieutenant, eyes blazing. 'Everyone in the hunt does not have a problem with him, except you! What is your problem? He is kind, respected women, does not order people around and loved the hunters as his men. He is the exact opposite of the man we hate, and me and the hunt respects him! But you, as my lieutenant, DO NOT SEE THINGS THROUGH. You're too blind.'_

'_My lady, you are the one that's blind. I know him better than you do.' Isa sighed, desperate. _

'_What do you mean?' Artemis asked suspiciously. _

'_In my pirate times, he was called the Hunter - always going on women hunts everywhere in the high seas. Many women was conceived- and most of them unwilling. Please, I do not want anyone in the hunt to be one of those women.' Isa pleaded, hoping that Artemis would see things through. 'Although he is indeed my half-brother, he is the kind of men I hate - the kind I swear I will kill them if I see one.' _

'_YOU'RE MAKING THAT UP.' Artemis snarled. 'If you continue the way you treat him, I will force you out of the hunt.' _

'_For Zeus's sake, Artemis, even dad said he was ashamed to have Orion as a son!' Isa sighed. 'Please, trust me, Artemis!' _

'_Isa, why don't you just quit it?' Zoe said gently, putting her hand on her co-lieutenant's shoulder. 'Maybe he changed. Maybe he isn't the one you think he is.' _

_Isa looked down at the floor. She already understood it was hopeless. Her fists clenched up in anger. _

'_He hasn't changed. I can see it in his eyes.' Isa whispered. 'And I assure you, I will quit this.' Isa unsheathed her hunter's bow and grabbed the bow with both of her hands. Zoe stepped back in shock._

'_What are you doing?' Artemis demanded. _

'_If this is what the hunters will be turning into, then I may as well quit the hunt.' Isa whispered with barely concealed anger, breaking the bow in half, unleashing a slight shockwave that sent Artemis and Zoe stagger a bit. They were astounded at the show of strength Isa had- the bows are meant to be unbreakable, and at the same time, scared at the anger of her lieutenant. Athena was right- the sea will be quiet when angered. Isa's eyes were literally churning with power, her lips held tight in a thin line. _

_Isa threw the bow onto the ground. Conjuring up some __vapour__, Isa reached in and grabbed her bag of things she had put in her tent. _

_As Isa walked away from the hunters' campsite, Zoe grabbed her by her shoulders. Isa turned around, and saw that she was sobbing. _

'_Why?' Zoe asked, choking on her tears. 'Why would you leave the hunt? We love you. You're my sister and my best friend. Why? Don't leave us over a mere boy. He's not even the kind that we hate.' _

_Isa's eyes narrowed at her words, and flung Zoe's arms away. 'He's _**not**_ the kind we hate? HE IS THE _PINNACLE _OF WHAT WE HATE, ZOE! WAKE UP FROM HIS TRANCE!' Isa yelled at Zoe, pushing her away, the humidity around rising rapidly. _

'_WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH HIM!?' Artemis retorted, her eyes glittering with concealed tears leaking from her eyes. _

'_His very presence in the camp is my problem.' Isa snarled. 'You'll regret the decision you made this day, my lady. You'll regret trusting that vile rat, you'll regret thinking that rodent in a hole is more important than your lieutenant, and you'll regret when you lose one of your hunter's virginity.' Isa spat. _

'_THAT'S IT!' Artemis screeched. 'GET OUT OF MY HUNT! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN BOYS! JUST AIMING TO HURT OTHERS! I NOW CUT ALL TIES WITH YOU! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY ARE NO LONGER A HUNTER. YOU ARE NOT LONGER MY FRIEND.'_

'_Later when you find out his lies, and what I had been saying is true, think of my words.' Isa turned away from her former boss and friend. 'You are a fool, Phoebe Artemis. You'll find out the truth soon enough.' Isa growled, ripping off her Lieutenant waistband. 'And when you do, you'll rue you decision.' _

_With that ominous ending, Isa teleported away from the hunter's campsite through vapour travel, leaving a still fuming Artemis and a choking Zoe. _

At that time, Artemis cannot believe that what Isa said is true. After a few short weeks later, Artemis found out that Orion had raped one of her youngest hunters. Artemis castrated him and killed him, but was forced to chase that hunter out of the hunt, knowing that she wasn't a virgin anymore. Zoe was angry at herself for choosing that vile male over her friend; she was depressed with her decision. The whole hunt had regretted their ignorance of their lieutenant's wise words- instead of listening to them, they ignored them, even sneering at her. The hunt had never been so glum. Artemis scolded herself on why she ignored Isaline, beating herself time and time again when she was alone. When Artemis finally got a break from her hunts authorized by her father, she immediately went to Isa to apologize and ask for her to come back. What she said made her regret her decision even more if possible.

_Artemis walked into Sparta's common mess hall and looked around, until she saw her former lieutenant reading a book, wearing simple battle leather armour, her sword Moulbage on the table. Isa was older than Artemis remembered- probably from the stripped immortality- looking in her early twenties. Artemis sat timidly on the bench opposite to Isa's. _

'_Isa.' Artemis began slowly, 'I'm sorry that I did that to you. You're right, Orion is a vile man. He raped one of my hunters. I should have trusted you. I sincerely apologize for that night, I'm sorry for everything. Will you come back and reclaim your seat as the lieutenant? Zoe and the other girls missed you.'_

_Not looking up from her book, Isa munched on the honey sandwich on the table she made earlier, and asked. 'Should I know you?' _

_Artemis, confused why Isa would ask such a question, as Isa should know her face anywhere, confirmed. 'Isa, it's me, Artemis, your friend.' _

'_Sorry, the last time I talked to Artemis she abandoned me. The sister I once had was gone; she had chosen a vile scum over her best friend. She had cut all ties with me after all.' Isa kept reading her book. Then, she groaned to herself. 'Stupid me. Why am I telling so much about me to a stranger?' She scolded herself._

_Artemis was taken aback a bit. Isa did change over the time outside of the hunt. _

'_What do you mean, Isa, I-' Artemis tried again, but was stopped by a raised hand from Isa. _

'_You used my feelings, Artemis' Isa continued. 'I protected you with my extent of my abilities, and you still didn't trust me. I loved you like a sister. All I wanted is to protect you, making you care-free and happy. I did not want you to be hurt.' Isa closed her book and look at her straight into the eye. 'Guess what happened in the end? You kicked me out just for a mere boy. Huh, talk about a maiden goddess falling for a man as evil as Orion, it is just hilarious.'_

_Artemis wanted to unlock her eyes from Isa's. She wanted Isa to be her lieutenant again. She wanted Isa back in her life, and just be with her. But most of all, she wanted to undo what she had done. Artemis cannot forget the look that Isa gave her. It was not a glare, but a stare. One so broken and cold, making Artemis regret the decision she had made even more. _

_Isa continued, 'You used my power just for your own benefit. You used my will of protecting just to protect your stupid hunt; you used my fatal flaw for your own protection! I am just a tool to you, isn't it, Artemis!' Isa snarled, glaring at Artemis with fiery eyes. _

_Artemis stared at her lieutenant in utter regret. 'Isa, I was lovesick. I was blinded by love. I did know what I was doing, and I'm truly sorry that this had happened. Please, forgive me and the hunt, Isa. I really want to undo what I had done.'_

'_If you are the Artemis I know you were apologizing is like acid in her mouth.' Isa said. 'Don't let the acid _corrode_ your mouth, Artemis. Save your words.'_

'_Just give me one more chance, Isa, I won't let a similar thing happen again.' Artemis begged. _

'_If there's something you have taught me, Artemis.' Isa said coldly, 'That is never to forgive, never to forget. There's your answer. I won't give you your chance. I won't re-join the hunters. We're done with each other.' Isa stood up, and turned to walk away._

'_Isaline-' Artemis began, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_Isa slapped her hand away instantly. 'Don't touch me. I. HATE. YOU.' Isa growled, and walked out of the mess hall. Artemis stood up and tried to follow, but was stopped by an arrow fired next to her feet. Artemis looked at Isa, and saw that Isa had drawn her crossbow, and had notched another arrow, this time aiming straight at her head. Isa's eyes flashed with anger, and walked off. _

_Artemis sat back down and put her head in her hands, and let her tears of regret and pain flow freely out of her eyes, ignoring the looks she got from the other people in the mess hall. She had shooed her best friend away from her life, turning friendship into hatred. She had thrown away all the years she had spent with her best friend for nothing. She had used up all of her chances to reconcile with her._

Artemis was devastated. The hunt was never the same. Isa protected the hunt with her life, often the only one injured in battle to protect inexperienced hunters who had just joined the hunt. And that is only because she wanted to do her duty as a lieutenant- protecting the hunt, and most of all, keeping her mistress safe. Artemis had tried to locate Isaline over the years, but to no avail. Frustrated that she can escape her hunts yet determined to apologize, she travelled all over the globe. When she did know through Apollo's link with the sun, she found out that Isa had a weak link with the enemy the gods were facing- the Deathless. Her hopes were crushed since then- Isa really wanted to have her revenge.

Since then, Artemis hated men even more- thinking every one of them is vile and evil, always wanting to take advantage of women. They're-

'ENOUGH!' Zeus yelled, slamming his bolt to the ground. Athena and Poseidon glared at each other, their weapons already drawn. They shot a look at Zeus, and sheathed their weapons.

'Poseidon, your son is guilty, and you know it!' Zeus said. Poseidon's eyes widened in shock, before his expression turned darker than Hades. He stood up from his throne.

'Whatever you're trying to make me do to my son, count me out.' Poseidon growled. 'If you expect me to believe Athena's lies, then you're dead wrong, little _brother_.' He spat, looking at Athena with distaste.

'You stand by a demigod son you have for only eighteen years over your own brother?' Zeus asked.

'You can cut the relationship with me like Thalia too, _brother_.' Poseidon spat. 'I stand by justice like her, I stand by family like her, and I ignore bullshit like this.'

'I too stand by Perseus's side.' Hermes said. 'I made a mistake one millennia ago, I will not make it twice.'

Zeus's eyes' flared. 'DO NOT BRING-' He began.

'Brother, we all knew who the third person is.' Hestia said, still tending to the flames.

'Yes, little brother.' Hades roared. 'You cannot just ignore the past. Ausar is a good demigod. Like Percy, he fought the Titan and the giant war, You banished my champion like he rubbish!'

'Everyone, calm down.' Hera said. 'We all knew that Ausar and Percy is guilty, and-'

'YOU THREW ME OFF OLYMPUS TO BANISH MY OWN SON! BECAUSE YOU KNEW MY VOTE WOULD BE VITAL!' Hephaestus roared, standing up, flames erupting all around the throne room. 'Do not mention Ausar again, like he's guilty or whatnot. I still haven't forgiven you.'

'Don't talk to your mother like that!' Hera snapped.

'I can talk to my mother however I want, you hypocrite!' Hephaestus yelled. 'You say you want a "perfect family", but you kept destroying other families to support your "perfect family". How do you expect that an "ugly son" like me can respect you like a mother!'

'YOU…' Zeus roared, and threw his lightning bolt at the god of Forges. Hephaestus snarled and a railgun appeared on top of his throne, blasting the lightning bolt away from him.

'I refuse to kill Percy Jackson.' Hephaestus said, with an air of finality. He flashed out of Olympus before anyone can stop him.

Slowly, one by one, the Olympians that refused to kill Percy flashed out one by one. Artemis decided to do what her brother does, as she hadn't answered the question she asked herself before the flashback. She saw Apollo rooted at his seat.

_Okay then. _Artemis tilted her head, and waited for her father's orders.

'Okay, everyone, with the troublemakers gone, we can finally begin the meeting in peace!' Zeus shouted, creating an air of order. Everyone rolled their eyes. He should really become a god of theatre.

'Athena and Dionysus,' Zeus continued, oblivious to everyone's eye rolling. 'You two will arrange three demigod groups-of -five to hunt Percy Jackson down. I want him dead. Do whatever you want with the other two.' Zeus ordered.

'It shall be done, father.' Athena said, nodding her head.

'Ares, train the demigods going on the hunt. Apollo, you can find him during the day by chariot. You can go and inform the demigod groups if you do.' Apollo nodded in confirmation.

'Hera dear, please keep a lookout on the families of gang members. If any family member in the world dies, you would know immediately, am I correct?' Zeus asked.

'Of course.' Hera said, with slight annoyance.

'Great. I will keep a lookout if he travels by air. And Artemis, my daughter-' Artemis looked straight at her father expectantly. 'You and your hunters will hunt down Percy Jackson, starting from today. He is a liability to the council and a threat to the Olympus.'

'Okay, father.' Artemis said determinedly.

'Alright then, council dismissed. You may begin your work now.' Zeus said.

Artemis walked out of the throne room, and ran straight towards her palace, wanting to get her immortal's bow, Silvershot for this mission. She knew that this hunt would be tough- as Isa and Thalia are both her lieutenants. They knew her ways, and all three of them are downright powerful.

Artemis strapped Silvershot to her back once she got back to her castle, replacing the setting done by her hunter's bow. As Artemis walked to the place where she kept her chariot, she saw Poseidon standing on top of his chariot, but not holding the reigns, which surprised Artemis. The usually cheerful god is looking exceptionally dull today.

'Why so low?' Artemis asked, steering her chariot towards his, parking by his side.

'I heard what you and the council decided at the fate of my son.' Poseidon said bluntly. 'Congratulations. You finally get the chance. I fully expect you to hunt my children and Thalia down like dogs.'

Artemis was shocked at his reply. She thought about what to say to him for a quick second.

'Look, I'm so sorry about joining dad's plan on killing Percy.' Artemis said, putting a hand on Poseidon's shoulder. 'But what do you mean?'

'You don't know?!' Poseidon whispered and trembled a little, his hand clenched tightly on his trident. 'Seriously, have you ever cared and respected any of my children? Don't say my disowned son Orion. Triton, you treat him like crap whenever he, a _disgusting fish boy_ comes to Olympus. Theseus, you advised Athena to break up with him, for the sake of her maiden vow, and had acted like nothing happened. Neleus, you convinced Hera to banish him to a kingdom no one's ever heard of because he killed his stepmom, who was the kind of women even you would despise!'

'Don't say that-' Artemis tried to put in her word that men would always be worse than women, but Poseidon then hit a very sore spot of hers.

'And there's Isaline.' Artemis halted, pulling back her hand. She stared straight into the sea god's eyes, his eyes filled with sadness by lost. 'She is my pride till this day. She's straightforward, so cheerful, so flippant, rebellious and yet a bright and powerful young lady. I had offered the position of the Guardian of the Seven Seas to let her live forever, yet she chose another way, that was to become one of your hunters. I was saddened, but I let her, knowing it was her choice. I watched over her during your hunts, and I know she trusts you with all her heart. But you still chose your best friend away from the hunt, knowing that she was a daughter of mine, never to be trusted!' Poseidon whispered furiously, his trident glowing with bright power.

'No, I-' Artemis began, but Poseidon was on a roll.

'Do you know what she went through behind your back when she was in the hunt? She killed every man that harmed the future hunters when they joined, recruited many hunters full of potential for you, and protected the hunt with her life! You know Ares and many other male gods came to the hunt to flirt with you in the time when Isa's in your hunt, guess why the number fell day after day! Isaline fought with every one of the coming male gods! All the things she had done for you, and what did you do huh? You threw her away from the hunt!'

**'_If you are the Artemis I know you were apologizing is like acid in her mouth. Don't let the acid _corrode_ your mouth, Artemis. Save your words.'_**

**'_We're done with each other!' _**

**'_Don't touch me. I. HATE. YOU.' _**

Artemis shook her head from the memories, refusing to break into tears once more.

'I did not want that to happen. I was blinded by love.' Artemis argued.

Poseidon scoffed. 'A total load of crap and you know it. It sounds like its coming from Aphrodite. "_Blinded by love." _Are you even serious?' Poseidon regained his composure and straightened himself. 'Regardless, you banished her. And now, you've received orders to KILL Isa, which was once your friend, and Thalia, which is your lieutenant, and Percy, which had saved our thrones and us twice, which surprisingly did not get your respect, and even took the burden of the sky for you! Why do you have to take the job to kill them?' Poseidon asked, his eyes filled with sadness. 'You never failed a hunt once. I already knew they would be dead, seeing that you have even taken out Silvershot to hunt them.' Poseidon pointed out, motioning to her glistening bow by her back. 'I wish you happy hunting.'

Poseidon turned to grab his reigns, and steered away from her. Artemis looked at the god in shock. But before he jumps off Olympus, he added one last sentence. 'I guess your honour and your dignity don't mean anything to you, don't they? You are just another typical offspring of Zeus.' With that, Poseidon's horses veered off into the night sky, leaving a dumbstruck Artemis, regret and pain welling up inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd... the chapter ends. Ta-da. <strong>

**Athena dated Theseus, who would have though that! Hera threw Hephaestus off Olympus just to banish Ausar! **My world's a mess. It will clear out soon enough. ****

**Yeah Yeah. I know. Bullshit writing compared to dear ole` Rick. BUT, this helps to explain what kind of relationship is between Artemis and Isa, so that would help a bit.**

**I promise lads, that the next chapter would be more action packed than this. **

****Please do review on my shitty writing. **Do not hesitate, your suggestions is what drives me on! **

**Quick math: More reviews=More motivation for me=Faster updates! It's true, so Follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Infamous Pig, Over and OUT! <strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A Pirate's Life for Me

**YASSSSSSS! THE INFAMOUS PIG IS BACK IN BUSINESS. **

**Sorry for the long wait, guys and gals. It's been a year. I'm a terrible author. There were exams, and tests, and more troublesome projects (No clashing of the projects though, haha...? That was a terrible pun) for me. And I flubbed some of it, and even I'm Asian, I flubbed Math. Seriously. The subject I have the most confidence for, I flubbed it. GODDANGIT! :(**

**And then there were parents, who are Asian too... You guys know how they are. **

**So forgive me, Artemis, who graced us with her presence in the review section. Don't kill me with your sickles. **

**I would try my best to have more frequent updates from now on, seeing that I have freed my burden. **

**Thank you for the support, remember, follow and REVIEW! **

**ENJOY THIS LONG-AWAITED STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>PC: 1 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Pirate's Life for Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ISA<strong>

'Wake up!' Thalia screamed into Percy's ear. 'WAKE UP, KELP HEAD!'

Percy sat up groggily and rubbed his ear. 'Seriously, Thals, the moment I wake up is the moment I lose my hearing or my...' She shocked him with a spark of lightning. 'Neural system.' He finished, glaring at his cousin.

'I'm still waiting for you to lose your cockiness.' Thalia smirked. Percy rolled his eyes.

Isa ignored the two squabbling teens and went over to where Cheng's sword was dropped. She picked the sword up. 'Flame of Vengeance...' Isa muttered to herself, reading the name of the sword lovingly, that was engraved on the side of the blade. She admired the design edged around the blade- pure black and with a dragon etched on the flat of the blade. 'Vengeance is served indeed today.'

Isa sheathed the blade to her back and turned towards the two demigods. Thalia was tending to Percy's wounds, the dragon's teeth somehow destroying the shield Tyson made him and biting to his arm, forming a nice, clean 5-inch hole in the shield and giving Percy a nasty inch-deep wound.

'That looks so freaking bad.' Percy complained, splashing sea water onto the wound, the wound healing just a little bit.

'Hold on...' Thalia muttered, as she produced the bandage out of her backpack and wrapped the wound up. Percy looked at her.

Thalia sighed. 'It's the same bandage from the Apollo cabin.' Percy's mouth formed an O and nodded. Thalia rolled her eyes and stood up. 'I can see the Hong Kong Police Force coming.' Thalia muttered.

'So, what do we do now?' Percy asked.

'We run?' Thalia asked.

'That seems like a very good idea.' Isa confirmed. Placing her hands on the teenager's shoulders, Isa teleported them away from the area.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

By the time they unpacked their stuff in their hotel and showered (*cough* Thalia *cough*) after the teleportation, it was already well past afternoon. The trio sat in a nearby Macdonalds. Percy was munching happily on his chicken burger, while gazing at the news on a TV. Apparently some boat carrying explosives rammed into the restaurant, destroying the entire restaurant.

'What IS that thing actually?' Thalia asked Isa.

'That, my friends, was the Ice elemental dragon, one of the rarest creatures in the world of the deathless.' Isa replied. 'I'm surprised that its strength was this weak. Last time I fought that with the hunters, things were not too lucky.'

'Wait, the HUNTERS?' Thalia asked, her curiosity picking up a notch. 'Are you saying that you just left? It's very nice there!'

Isa sighed. 'I was thrown out, actually.'

Thalia's eyes widened. 'You broke your vow? How could you! I understand that not all men are unfaithful, but you shouldn't have betrayed Artemis by-'

Isa's eyes turned to one in anger. 'Don't. Even. Talk about it.' Isa turned to Thalia with a pleading expression. 'Please. It still pains me to say the entire truth, but I can only tell you this- I did not break the vow I gave my lady- she, however, broke her promise to me.' Isa turned to the counter behind her. 'I'm gonna get myself another cheeseburger.' She hopped off and walked away into the distance. Thalia looked at Percy with an awkward expression. Then, she narrowed her eyes at him. Percy's eyes widened. 'Don't look at me. I do not know anything. Just because I'm her half-bro doesn't mean I know everything about her, Thals.'

Thalia, satisfied with the answer, turned her eyes at the Deathless, at the counter arguing about why the double cheeseburger only having one piece of cheese. 'I don't know what she meant.' Thalia admitted. 'What I do know that Artemis saying that there used to be two lieutenants in the Hunter's ranks. She said that the reason why there is only one now is because she needs a long-term memory on a wrong she cannot undo.' Thalia looked up at the moon, shining more brightly than it used to. 'I need to clarify this with her after this is over.' Thalia looked down. 'If I survive.' She sipped on her coffee as she looked up. Then her eyebrows frowned, as if focusing on some sound. Then her eyes shot well wide as she dropped her cup of coffee. Coffee splashed onto the ground.

'Oh shit.' She muttered, looking at the sky again, 'Oh no... This can't be happening…'

'What, Thalia?' Percy asked.

Isa came back with her half-eaten cheeseburger. 'I think she meant this.' She put her hands on Percy's ears.

That was when he heard the sound of the Hunting Horn. The ethereal beauty of the horn echoed around his ears. Isa removed her hands, and the sound of the horn dissipated.

Percy's pondered for a second before acknowledging what that was. He gasped.

'Yes, Percy,' Isa said. 'It's the horn of the hunt, calling on the help of the wild. And remember, Percy, Artemis the Huntress never loses a prey.'

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA<strong>

'We need a ship.' Percy said, leaning on the harbor railing.

'That is the smartest thing that I have ever heard you say, Kelpy.' Thalia rolled her eyes. 'That's why we're standing here.'

'In the place that's closed for further police investigation? That's really likely.' Percy retorted.

Isa walked back from dock, a big smile on her face.'Come on, demigods, I found our ride.'

'Are we really gonna ride in that?'

'What, this? Look at this big warship! see no problem with that, Thals.' Percy said from the Captain's wheel, putting his hands on the wheel as if it was his.

'It's a pirate ship, for Pete's sake!' Thalia threw her hands up in exasperation.

'Mortals only see this as a fishing boat.' Isa said. 'If we are gonna deal with the ghosts, pirates and monsters of the Pacific, then we need a ship that can fight.'

'Whadaya mean?' Thalia said timidly.

'It means...' Percy drawled out. 'If we are going to deal with the ghost, pir-'

'Why do the Pacific have Pirates?' Thalia squeaked.

'Because it's really filled with them?' Isa rolled her eyes and spread her hands. The ropes became untied and the ship's sails raised up to the masts, revealing bloodshot-red sails and a black skull glistering into the distance.

'But we don't have a crew!' Thalia yelled.

'Our Dad's Poseidon, Thalia.' Percy rolled his eyes, 'We command every ship.' He raised one of his hands off the wheel, and an anchor flew from the bottom of the sea and onto the deck. When Percy put his hands onto the ship, the wheel glowed a bit, and dimmed. The ship lurched a bit, and stilled. 'You coming, Pinecone?' Percy smirked. 'We have a key to turn.'

* * *

><p>Thalia doesn't know much about ships- she'll admit this. But doing something rather than cooking, sleeping and cleaning, would be pretty nice for a change. Percy and Isa was all about taking care of the ship, piloting, raising the right sails, and all other ship stuff. Thalia huffed and . While she knew that those things aren't fun in any means, she still wanted something to do- rather than 'helping out' just by looking at what they do perfectly.<p>

'Thalia? A little help here?' Percy called out, waving his arms. Thalia, overjoyed that she could finally get some action, sprang up from her seat in the bar, and went up to the bridge, where Percy was waiting.

'Whassup?' Thalia asked the son of Poseidon, punching him on the shoulder. 'What do I need to do this time?'

'Well, ask yourself that question.' Percy replied. 'I seriously have no idea on what you're gonna have to do.'

'What do you mean?' Thalia asked.

'Birds learn to fly when their parents pushed them from the nest, you know.' Isa said, walking towards them with a bucket of water.

Thalia nodded. 'Yeah, so- wait, you two aren't gonna-'

But they did.

Percy wrapped his hands around Thalia and held it while Isa snapped her fingers. The water inside the bucket flew out, and channeled into Percy's arms.

'When I come down, Kelpy, you're dead as FUCK, you get that?' She growled, glaring with her head turned at the son of Poseidon.

'I know, dear Thals.' Percy grinned forcefully. 'Enjoy the ride. Adios!'

With that, Percy's homemade water cannon fired, and Thalia was screaming as she was vaulted into the skies.

Terror and Fright was the only things existent in Thalia's brain right at the moment. 'Kill Jackson' was the next one. But she was still failing around in the sky as she plummeted down from the sky. Thalia screamed, and yelled out panicky in her mind: STOP FALLING.

That was the moment when she realized that she wasn't falling at all.

She frowned, and wiggled her feet a little. No movement. Thalia raised an eyebrow and tried to command the air around her to move her around. Moments later, before she knew it, she was zipping about over the ship, diving and screaming her heart out with glee. As she whooped with joy, she saw Percy down there, looking up at her, smiling wide with delight. She shook her head. _That Kelp Head… _ She smiled.

Although she'd never say it in front of his face, she is grateful that she had him by her side.

At least when everyone _betrays_ you, she can always rely on her idiot of a cousin to stay with her.

* * *

><p><strong>PIPER<strong>

'Jumping jacks! Count off to one-hundred! Ready, Go!' A gruff voice barked out. The six demigods shuffled into position and with the beep of the Instructor, they started jumping. Piper was sweating heavily by now, her head spinning, her feet felt like jelly. But she knew that, she needs to go on, or else...

Piper looked to the right of her, and saw Frank dropping onto the ground. The Instructor was on him instantly. The baton smacked into Frank's thighs and he doubled over. 'Get on with it, demigod.' The Instructor snarled. Frank uncurled himself and started jumping again.

Piper had never done so many jumping jacks in his life. Her arms and stomach burned. Don't even mention about the floppy legs.

'98! 99! 100!' Ares paused. He drew in a deep breath. 'Leg lifts!'

Piper glared at Ares. She couldn't go on- but she had to. She would get the baton if she stopped. She tried- She HAD to move! Her legs cried out in agony, and only sluggishly responded.

'Rest.' Ares sighed, seeing the demigods in this kind of shape.

Ares shook his head, dissatisfaction clearly on his face as the demigods before him whimpers. 'Weaklings. Only 5 routines and you are all slacking already. Here, get some water.' Ares threw a bag at the broken demigods. Piper caught it with her unresponsive arms and ripped open the bag. Every demigod there pounced onto the water bottle bag, and Piper, the first one to the bottle, rolled out with her remaining power left away from the scramble and gulped down the liquid. It was warm and slightly salty. She didn't care. That was the best water she had ever tasted.

'A bad start, demigods…' Ares grunted, shaking his head. 'I don't understand why demigods nowadays cannot do these kinds of training.'

'Perhaps you should go with a more…_mild…_approach?' A sharp female voice came from the beach behind them. Ares looked at the female behind Annabeth.

'Athena. What brings you here?' Ares looked at her warily. Athena looked at him, then at the sprawling demigods on the ground. 'Them. You know they are not suited for this kind of training Ares.'

'They need it to defeat Jackson!' Ares reasoned.

'No they don't!' Athena yelled. She knelt down by Annabeth, looking at her face- disheveled, tired and nearing death's door. 'Look at her- how would they stand this type of training!' Athena summoned a towel and lightly pressed it on Annabeth's forehead. 'This is just torture, Ares.'

Ares looked at this with annoyance.

'Athena, you're right. This-'

'I'm always right.'

'Oh for GODS SAKE, Athena!' Ares yelled. 'Stop interrupting!' He scratched his head in exasperation. 'You are right. This is torturing them. I should not do this. This is not _humane._'

Piper let out a little cheer inside her head. She will finally see the end of this _madness_! She looked around excitedly and saw her friends' eyes light up. Jason's hand went to grab hers. Piper could sense the relief in his hands just by his grip.

Athena smirked. 'Well, at least you know this by now. So stop torturing them, okay?'

'I know this a long time ago, actually.' Ares muttered.

Athena's smile faltered. 'What was that?'

'I know that already, okay!' Ares roared. 'I know they aren't ready for this, I know they aren't suited to become the Spartans we had in Greece, and I know that this will torture them!'

'Then why did you do this to them!' Athena screamed at him.

Ares looked down, and stayed silent. Athena's eyes narrowed and stared laser beams at Ares. 'You gonna explain yourself?' She finally asked after an awkward silence.

'The enemy we're facing is Jackson.' Ares began. 'The best swordsman in this blasted camp. The second best swordsman in camp doesn't even come close. He is also the strongest, and also the one with the highest stamina.'

'So?' Athena asked, clearly confused. 'I know that already. What does Jackson has to do with this?'

At this moment Annabeth gasped. Piper looked at her confused- as with the remainder of the six demigods there.

Ares' eyes gleamed as he looked at Annabeth. 'Ask your daughter.'

'Annabeth, do you know something that I don't?' Athena's eyes were harsh now, more piercing, as she glared at her daughter. 'Have you been asking for this?'

'No, Mom, No!' Annabeth's eyes widened. 'Absolutely not!'

'She doesn't know anything, Lady Athe-' Hazel said, trying to save her friend, but Athena shushed her.

'Then what is it, my daughter.'

Annabeth shook her head.

'Tell us!' Piper urged.

'Yeah!' Jason agreed. 'I don't want to do this anymore….'

Annabeth gulped. 'We all know that Percy is the best fighter in camp, an-'

Jason flinched at this.

'-and for a very good reason.'

Annabeth turned to face her mother.

'Mother, that wasn't based on the Spartan's military training. That was based on Percy's own workout schedule.'

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA<strong>

She sighed as Isa kept drilling the pirate in their table for news. This negotiation is going nowhere. Yes, Intel about the Gods and the blood seals are important, but this is just a waste of time. She looked at the bar's dangling sign,and decided to let Isa do the asking.

_Maybe Percy's having a better time than me._ Thalia thought, looking over to her cousin. Of course Percy can find fun in the direst of places. He was throwing kitchen knives at the dartboard.

'A_ wha…._?' Isa exclaimed beside her, interrupting her chain of thoughts.

'You heard me matey.'

'So you tell me that we can go tothe Fortress _…_and all we need to do is to follow this goat.' Isa raised an eyebrow and looked down at the goat at the pirate's feet, who was chewing on the leather pouch of its owner.

'This is _Faerus_! The sacred goat of me bloodline! He knows every secret location hidden in the deepest seas.'

'So that is why you got lost and came here to look for directions.'

'…'

'You waste my time, Redbones. Goodbye.' Isa stood up and motioned for Percy and Thalia to leave the desk.

'WAIT!' Redbones grabbed Isa's forearm. 'Me goat can still lead yar to some grass, the best grass in dar world. Me sell it to yar for a thousand.'

'For a THOUSAND Drachmas!? No deal, pirate.' Isa stands up and walked a few steps towards the door.

She stopped when a few pirates entered the bar, blocking the way out. Isa was surrounded.

'Well, lady.' The Pirate just now said. 'Here is what we're going to do. You are either gonna give me the drachmas-'

One of the pirates pointed his gun at Percy from behind, pointing straight at Percy's heart. 'Or Preston will kill this pretty boy right here. We'll deal with this outside. Move. Now.' His other crewmates ushered the trio out of the door.

Thalia grumbled and whispered. 'Told you this was a bad idea.'

Isa grumbled. 'No shit. But it's better than no idea.'

'Well I-'

'Move, scallywag.' Preston ordered Percy, whose face was void of emotions. He complied. Thalia was quickly tugged along with the crew, hands grabbed by two pirates, as they headed towards the docks unwillingly

Once they were out to the docks, Percy looked around. And then, he stopped suddenly. All the others looked at him skeptically.

'Walk.' Preston said. Percy did not move.

_What are you doing Percy… _

'What be you DOIN'! I said keep walkin'.' Preston barked. Percy ignored him.

'You scurvy dog you-'Preston pushed the pistol to Percy's back and pressed the trigger.

'NO!' Thalia screamed.

But the shot never hit him.

Instead, Percy twisted his body and elbowed the pistol from below the moment the pistol was pressed against his back, making the pistol barrel go straight up into the air. The shot fired into the sky. Preston clutched his hand, dropping the pistol, his wrist obviously numbed.

This is the opening that Percy needed.

Percy grabbed the hand of Preston and yanked it downwards, towards Percy's stomach, then grabbed his arm with both hands. Using his back as the Fulcrum of a lever, Percy sent the bigger pirate crashing onto the wooden floor. Percy grabbed Riptide from his pocket and pointed it at Preston's throat. Hoisting the groaning pirate up, Percy faced the other pirates with his sword pointed at Preston's heart at the back.

Everyone froze.

'RELEASE HIM NAR.' Redbones snarled.

'Here's what we are going to do.' Percy said calmly. 'You are going to release the two ladies you are holding, and bring them to me. Or I'll kill this nice lad right here.'

'WE NOT BE LISTENING TO A MERE BO-' A pirate shouted

'Then he dies.' Percy countered.

'Release them.' Redbones said desperately.

Isa and Thalia were roughly shoved towards Percy's direction. Percy kicked Preston back to his lackeys. Preston tumbled onto the floor, scrambling to his feet.

The two sides stared at each other for a few seconds.

'WHAT ARR YAR WAITING FAR!' A random Pirate shouted, breaking the silence. 'GET 'EM!'

The Pirates charged. Next to him, Thalia readied her canister of mace, and reached for her shield, focused on the task at hand.

And then they dived into the midst of battle.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

'Milady?'

'Yes, Phoebe?'

'Where are we going?'

'Finding out where Thalia's group of three is, ask them questions, and then bring her to Olympus.' Artemis said coolly, pulling on the reigns of the horses, as the chariot sped up.

'What did she do, my lady?' Phoebe asked, fumbling with her bow.

'Betrayed Olympus to side with _Percy Jackson. _He killed Ares' son.' Artemis answered.

'The boy… killed someone? Not possible.' Phoebe gasped.

'Yes he did.' Artemis confirmed. 'All evidences points to him.'

'Why would the boy do that?' Phoebe wondered. 'Yes, although he is a _boy,_ but he isn't vile. Nothing like the one that we hate.'

Artemis flinched.

_Status report. _Artemis thought. _Orion's hate level increase 1000%. _

'Wait a minute.' Phoebe asked. 'You said group of three. Thalia, Jackson, who else?'

Artemis blanched.

'Who else, Artemis.'

'Oh…I don't know… _Isa_…?' Artemis drawled out.

'WHAT?!' Phoebe screamed. The other hunters looked at her, thinking that she'd lost her mind. After all, Artemis was a goddess. 'THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE HUNTING ISA.'

'Isa?' A voice came out from the hunters. It was Linda, one of the hunt's oldest members. 'We're hunting _Isa?' _

'We're _not_ killing her.' said Victoria.

'Why not?' Holly asked. 'She's just another girl who was corrupted enough to help a _male murderer.' _

This riled up the old hunters.

'Don't you dare talk about Isa like that, Holly, if you don't know anything about her.' Phoebe snarled, desperate to protect her former superior.

'I do what I want!'

'Well, you _bit-_'

Soon enough, the hunters were split between two blocs- the older hunters and the newer hunters, arguing about this matter. The peaceful night sky was suddenly filled with yells and terrible insults.

'STOP!' Artemis yelled. All the girls looked at her.

Artemis stopped the chariot and walked towards the middle of two blocs, which was formed in the midst of the argument.

'Some of you may know who I-Isa is.' She stuttered. She straightened up. 'Some of you don't. Now, here's what we are going to do. We are not going to kill them.'

'WHAT?' Lucy shouted. 'They are murderers!'

'SHUT UP!' Sarah yelled. 'You don't know _shit_ about Isa.'

'Everyone shut up.' Artemis snapped. The hunters stopped and looked at her apologetically. 'We are not going to kill them. But we are going to capture them. We will ask them questions, and then bring them to Zeus.'

Silence. The Sarah spoke up.

'I won't do it. We owe her too much. My heart hurts whenever someone says her name, let alone seeing her, and hurting her.' She looked down.

All the older hunters' faces turned glum. 'That makes both of us.' Phoebe said.

The newer hunters' expression turned from gleeful to confusion. What on Earth are they talking about?

Artemis saw the faces of the older hunters and sighed. What should she do? Ah. She got an idea.

'How about this. Although we'll still bring them to Zeus, we'll just talk to her. We would not hurt her, unless one of them attacks first.'

'Can we not bring them to Zeus?' Victoria asked. 'That's just an alternate way to say "sending them to their deaths"'.

'We need to. Father's orders.' Artemis said sadly.

'You shouldn't have taken the job in the first place!' Phoebe shouted. 'I still remember who she was to us. We still remember, Artemis, and most of all, you still-'

'I KNOW!' Artemis yelled. 'AND IT HURTS, PHOEBE. I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DO THIS, OKAY?' She calmed down a bit. 'We won't hunt them. But we will find them. And talk to them while we still have the chance. Zeus is impatient. Imagine if I did not volunteer to hunt them, who would he order instead?'

Phoebe's eyes understood immediately. She growled. 'Dad.' Her eyes softened. 'I'm sorry, milady.'

'It's okay, lieutenant.' Artemis said. 'I would have reacted the same way.'

Her phone beeped. It was a text message from Hermes.

_H: So u want the location of Perce? _

She replied.

_A: Yes. You have it? _

_H: He's at the Pacific, near Asia. U should find him dere.' _

_H: I don wanna tell u dis, but dads orders. _

_A: I don't wanna hunt them either._

_H: Y U take job?!_

_A: You don't know why?! You dumb? _

_H: O.o Right. Don't kill dem, please? _

_A: I don't know. I won't be the initiative though. That's the best I can garuntee you. _

_H: I r8 it 8/8 m8. Gud luck. Peace. _

Artemis locked her phone and rolled her eyes. The internet-short forms are getting real annoying. But then again, he invented the internet, so she can't blame him.

She ordered the Pegasi in front of her to go faster. Time is running short. If she and the hunt is going to get to them, then there is no time to waste.

_To the Pacific it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Some minor action going on in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, remember to drop a review and follow the story or me, if you have, remember to check out the other story <em>Clash of Projects, <em>and I will see you guys soon! **

**Shout out to MEIPHANTOMHIVE, who enjoyed my story and dropped reviews! Thank you, good sir. Or Madam. Or Pig :D**

**And by the way do NOT eat pork. I would be med.**

* * *

><p><strong>Infamous Pig, Over and Out. <strong>


	5. Interlude 1: From One War to the Next

**Hello, everyone, I AM BACK! **

**I am sorry for the long wait again, school already started, and I have loads and loads of homework to be done... ****Yeah, you guys get the idea. **

**Anyways, same as before, I will try and update more frequently. ****Thank you for the support, and remember, follow and REVIEW :D**

**This is a short Interlude for you guys, and I will see you guys later. **

* * *

><p><strong>PC: 1 (I think...? lol) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude 1: From One War to the Next<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Mother… Why are you doing this? Please? You know I will never betray Olympus!'<em>

_'Shut up, Insolent boy!' Ares shouted, kicking Galath in the gut. He doubled over, holding his stomach. Ausar glared at the war god but did nothing._

_Athena looked pained when she refused to meet her son's eyes. 'I got no choi-'_

_'By Olympic law-' Zeus interrupted the mother and son conversation. 'I, the King of the Gods, hereby banish you two to the dark depths of Tartarus.' Zeus boomed smugly. Feeling satisfied at the hopelessness in Galath's eyes, he commented. 'I hope you rot in hell.'_

_Ausar, who stayed silent throughout his judgment, looked back at the King of Gods with cold, hardened eyes. With a strong sense of defiance, he answered. 'We won't. '_

_After a moment of shock, Zeus yelled in utter fury as he blasted the two demigods into oblivion._

* * *

><p>'I fucking knew it!' Galath yelled after he drank from the fiery water, his sound hoarse. Tartarus was not looking especially jovial at the moment, with the betrayal of the Gods' still freshly in their minds. His handsome face was scrunched up with anger as they walked along the Phlegethon.<p>

'Keep calm.' The battle-hardened Ausar said, sipping on the fiery water as if they were orange juice. 'And stay alive. We'll get our revenge after we get out of here.'

'We're tools, Ausar!' Galath retorted, throwing down his seashell. 'We're some sort of weapon that they dispose of after they used us! They gave us half-immortality just to get us to Tartarus, to suffer eternal pain and torture!'

'We are demigods.' Ausar tried again. 'We're not new to the Underworld.'

'Yes, but this is Tartarus. Which means every monster, Giant, and Titan we had slain before is right here.' Galath pointed out the dreadful odds against them.

'But I do have these.' Ausar smiled, holding up two identical swords, glowing with white energy.

'What? What are those? And how are swords supposed to help us?' Galath asked his companion. Then realization dawned to him. 'Oh …' Galath smiled and punched Ausar's arm. 'When did you get the _Swords of Aether_ of all things when we were bind and captured?'

'I didn't.' Ausar chuckled. 'The ones on Olympus are fakes. I took them right after the award ceremony.'

'You planned this?' Galath asked, amazed at his friend's ingenuity.

'Don't be silly.' Ausar rolled his eyes. 'You're the one with brains, Owlhead. This is pure instinct at work.'

'Ha-ha, you're so funny.' Galath rolled his eyes, talking one of the swords and mildly swinging it. Actus cleaved the air, the resonating holiness sang against the dingy atmosphere of Tartarus. Monsters around howled in protest and glared at the two demigods, who ignored them. The monsters' glares ceased, seeing they have no chance at killing demigods.

_Ironic_, Galath mused, that monsters are actually tamer when they are in the evilest of places on Earth. They walked along the path in silence, both debating what to do since they were at Tartarus.

Tartarus. This was one place that Galath could do without. It was literally an eternal prison, but it was more than that.

All the pain, anger, and sorrow of the world can be thoroughly felt here. That is why you feel that the air itself in this place is trying to kill you- it's a mental pressure, weighing on your heart to feel hostile and threatened.

Looking at Ausar, his brother in arms, Galath couldn't help but wonder what kind of plan he is brewing up. Regarding battle prowess, the two were at the same level, but Galath was supposed to be the brains of the two, but he could never read Ausar as he would to other people. Galath has the rare ability to read others like an open book once he met them for a while, but Ausar... he was an anomaly.

Ausar was the one not only with the skills, but also with the creativity, so creative, that even after being the best of friends with him, he still does not know what and how he thinks and operates. The image was all blurry, a very vague idea, too shallow for his liking.

It scares him somehow.

'We can't stay here forever.' Ausar muttered, noticing Galath's stare at him.

Galath composed himself. 'Of course.' He replied.

'Can we get out through the doors of death?' Ausar inquired.

Galath, who had thought of that particular plan before, shot down the idea immediately. 'No. First of all, we need someone operating at the other side to do so, which we don't have anyone on our side except Fasfri, but I don't think she will be able to help us much. Secondly, the door moves every now and then, so it is impossible for us to tell where it would be.'

'We can't leave for quite a long time, eh?' Ausar frowned.

'True.' Galath said. Knowing his friend's way of speaking, he inquired. 'You have a plan B?'

'Rightly so. But it doesn't involve getting out for quite a while.' Ausar responded.

Now Galath was interested. 'Indulge me.'

'We can't escape- fact. Well if we cannot leave, we stay. I say we build a stronghold for demigods and demigoddesses.'

Galath was lost for words. How did he think he could achieve that?

'We pick a spot; build something using the dead I can summon.' Ausar said. 'We go on search parties. We both know for sure there are demigods here, seeing how many they banished during the wars. And also, we do not know if those treacherous bastards up there banished any other immortal demigods down here.'

Galath thought of this for a moment. Building a fortress for demigods, a very strong one, in a place to kill demigods isn't really an easy achievement. But then again, they can't escape for quite a long while, so why not? It is a way to guarantee safety.

'That is a brilliant idea.' Galath said. 'But I would like to tweak it a bit. We gather some demigods first, and then we build a place.'

'Why?'

'Because we need to gather some forces first. More people mean more protection.' Galath said. Then he realized that Ausar stopped a few steps behind.

'Ausar? What is it?' Galath asked worriedly.

'Or because of the reason that one of them is right over there.' Ausar pointed to a spot on the other side of the river.

Galath followed his gaze and saw a girl in her early twenties lying on the floor unmoving, while some Laistrygonian giants and Cyclops surrounded the girl, looking to feast on her.

Galath, not waiting for any longer to save a hopeless woman, leaped over the Phlegethon and charged the monsters, Ausar not far behind.

The monsters did not know what hit them as Actus and Arual cleaved at them, graceful white arcs of doom slicing through the air. The Laistrygonians and Cyclops offered almost no resistance as the two of the best fighters of all time wreaked havoc to the monsters. After merely ten seconds or so, monster dust rained onto the shivering girl, who turned and looked at her saviors.

'D-Don't hurt me, p-please?' The girl asked, cowering in fear.

'Calm down. We're not going to hurt you.' Ausar offered kindly, in a voice that Galath has never heard of before. Then again, he never went with him when Ausar goes on missions to recover young demigods, thinking it is a waste of his time as Ausar should be enough for dealing with ordinary demigods.

The girl stood up and looked at the two boys. 'I never met you before. Who are you?'

'I'm Ausar, son of Hephaestus and Champion of Hades.' Ausar declared.

'And I'm Galath, son of Athena.' Galath said. 'And you are?'

'I'm Lelindre, daughter of Demeter and also with her blessing.' She answered.

'Demeter, you say?' Galath mused, thinking. 'Why didn't you use your powers against those giants?'

Lelindre looked at her hands. 'I cannot control the poisonous plants in the underworld. And what we are surrounded with is Belladonna. I wasn't affected by them, but it shortened my stamina.'

'I understand.' Ausar said.

'I took on quite a number of them before I was disarmed. Thanks for the save.'

'No problem.' Galath muttered.

'Let's get out of here. I hate poison flowers.' Lelindre said.

The two quickly agreed and they walked back to the Phlegethon, where Lelindre can get her strength back. Galath picked up a bowl and filled the bowl with the water, and Lelindre instantly scrunched up her nose as she smelt the water.

'Drink up. It's the only way.' Galath said, holding up the bowl closer. She grabbed the bowl, took a deep breath and downed the liquid. Instantly, she gagged, but the bruises and cuts healed up.

'I hate you.' Lelindre moaned half-heartedly, massaging her throat. 'This sucks.'

'My mother always says, although I hate her, bitter often tastes sweet in the end.' Galath said. 'So cheer up, you are healed.' He looked at her still-cut arm. 'Mostly.' He added.

'I bloody loathe your mother.' Lelindre said bluntly.

Galath chuckled. 'Me too.'

'She chucked me down here, you know? 2 years ago.'

'You are the bunch of escapees?' Ausar inquired. Galath shot him a look after Lelindre's glare. 'No offence.' Ausar added.

'We did not "escape".' Lelindre said rigidly. 'We just didn't like the Gods' idea of reformation and chose to stay behind to watch the fire.'

'Wait, you said "we".' Ausar inquired. Galath's eyes widened with anticipation. This was perfect! 'We are proposing to make a fortress in Tartarus. By ourselves, it is impossible to stay alive long enough for us to make a stand. But with more of us, we can stand a chance against anything that this place throws at us.'

Lelindre beamed. 'Totally! I'm in!'

'Great!' Galath exclaimed happily. This is going better than he had ever hoped for. 'We should meet up. Where are the rest of you?'

Lelindre's eyes suddenly look pained. 'It would be a suicide mission. I cannot possibly put this on you.'

'What, why?' Galath asked.

'We were captured by Hyperion. For two years, he pits us against monsters in a place he calls the Arena of the Pit. There were loads of captives, most of them demigods. It's terrible, sometimes he calls on multiple "game modes", like Capture the Flag, Conquest, King of the Hill... all sorts of horrible stuff. Survival of the fittest- kill or be killed.' Lelindre shuddered.

'How did you get out?' Ausar said, looking at the ugly 'A' tattooed on her wrist.

'I leaped.' Lelindre said, looking at her palms. 'Kronos always thought I was a normal daughter of Demeter. He pitted me against some hellhounds in a forest the Pit created. I morphed the tree into a kind of cannon and fired me into the air, using the plants below to slow my fall.'

Ausar chuckled. 'That's an idea I can get behind.'

Lelindre blushed. 'I didn't think clear enough. I never thought where I should land, just that I should get away from there as far as possible. Who would have thought 15 miles from there it would be a belladonna field!?'

Galath stuttered. 'You mean that is the Arena of the pit?!' He pointed to the building they were heading.

'Affirmative.' Lelindre replied.

'But it looked so...' Ausar drawled out meekly.

'Harmless? Yeah. That was what lured us into there in the first place.' Lelindre said. 'Guess you two are lucky you met me eh?'

'So how are we saving them?' Ausar asked, ignoring Lelindre's comment.

'I just escaped- I have no intention on being captured again.' Lelindre said.

'We need a plan,' Galath decided, looking at the two demigods. 'Anyone got any smart ideas?'

Ausar and Lelindre looked at each other, looked back at Galath, and shrugged.

'Fine...' Galath grumbled, kick-starting his mental gears. If they want to survive for longer in this dingy place, they need a perfect plan. And Galath was just the perfect man to craft one.

* * *

><p><em>Galath should not be the one doing any planning.<em> Ausar muttered to himself. Looking at the shackles he now wears, he followed the monsters down the staircase and towards the dungeons. 'Move, runt, before I make you.' A Laistrygonian giant grumbled, shoving rudely. Ausar glared at him but walked towards the direction the monster was pointing. Down the stairs.

Ausar was led towards his personal prison, he passed through a row of cells, each containing a few demigods. Looking at the bloodied and bruised demigods around him, all looking at him with pity and sympathy, he realized what the arena truly contains. He stared into the demigods' eyes, and he only sees deep hatred and fury towards who did this to them, to this hellhole, and most of all, towards anyone who hurts their brethren.

Ausar's heart filled with fury towards the Gods, and also Hyperion. How dare he do this to children!

As the champion of Hades headed towards his cell, he did as ordered and pressed onto his wrist, where the teleportation device was held.

Instantly, Lelindre and Galath popped up from behind the guards. The guards didn't even have time before they sliced all of them to death.

Galath cut the chains withholding Ausar. 'Good job. Now let's free all of them and get out!'

Ausar, while starting to cut the chains of the cells, said. 'No.'

Galath reeled back with confusion while Lelindre was annoyed. 'What do you mean no!' Lelindre yelled.

'We're not leaving. Change of plans. We're taking this fucking place.' Ausar said firmly.

Galath was about to deny this ridiculous request when all demigods inside their cell cheered when they heard Ausar's declare. Galath's mind went overdrive again. Although Ausar was not the actual leader of the camp, Ausar was the de-facto commander- he knows how to influence and direct people when it comes to war. This is why the two of them were brothers- Ausar's leadership and Galath's intellect, two brilliant minds, working together. Galath knew this was the time to relent.

'What does he think he is doing?! We are leaving.' Lelindre hissed to Galath. 'Staying here would be suicide!'

'No.' Galath said. 'Just trust Ausar. He knows what he is doing.'

Galath gently patted her shoulder and declared to the captives. 'Yes we are. Do you want revenge against Hyperion and the monsters? Do you want to survive in Tartarus? Arm yourselves with whatever you can find and get ready. We're taking the Arena of Tartarus.'

* * *

><p>After taking the weapon cache from the monsters with no trouble (And introducing himself, Ausar and Lelindre), the demigods who were captured strapped on the armor and weapons they could find. Galath went straight to business right after they did so.<p>

'May I get your attention please?' Galath asked, standing on a chair and bashing Actus to his shield. Every demigod looked at him and nodded. He smiled and sheathed his blade.

'Well, nice place to be in this kind of hour, eh?' Galath joked, waving his hand around. The majority of the demigods chuckled. _A soft approach to lessen the pressure always works. Makes people more attentive._ He thought.

'Well, you might be wondering why we are suddenly here to rescue you.' Galath continued. 'Well, me and Ausar were the demigods leading both wars towards the Giants and Titans, until one day the Gods banished us right down here for betrayal and treason.'

This set uproar among the demigods, thinking about the time that they were banished into Tartarus.

'A painful memory, yet unforgettable.' Galath mused for all of them, catching their attention once more by that truthful statement.

'So, you all want revenge against the Gods?' Galath asked the question.

'Hell yeah!' One demigod shouted. 'We hate them!'

'Let's bash their faces in!' Another shouted.

'Excellent.' Galath said, with a sadistic smile. He nodded at Ausar for support. Ausar dragged Lelindre, who blushed at the attention that everyone was giving her, stood nearer and waited for his moment.

'Ausar and I also want the same thing.' Galath said. 'But we cannot be rash. We need to be smart and plan our every move. Am I correct?' All of the demigods nodded.

'I would like to propose the idea of standing together while we are in Tartarus.' Galath explained. 'By our own, it is impossible to live long. But if we demigods stand, united, against all things, then we have a chance against Tartarus, and maybe even against the Gods!' He looked at the plethora of eyes staring back at him. 'Are you with me? If you are, raise your right arm and yell "DEMIGODS"!'

A chorus of 'Demigods' screamed back at him.

'So before we plan what will be ahead of us first, we need to build our fortress. Our new…. Home base. And what is better than the place that we are standing in right now!' Galath gestured to his surroundings. Then he got serious. 'Yes, this new demigod group would have their new council, new policies, rules, commanders, et Cetera, but we cannot do anything if we only have our wills but not the resources to back it up.'

'I would like to take full command of the operation on taking the Arena of Tartarus.' Galath said. There were a few protests around. 'Note that I do not want to lead any of you, as all of you are just as capable as I am. But I have experience- I have led demigods, Roman and Greek alike, towards two wars, and won both. I plead you all to let me take command of this vital first battle- and we shall prevail forever more!'

Silence covered the entire demigod crowd. Galath's brows started to sweat. Was that not enough?

Then a very strong looking demigod looked at him. 'You better not fail us, Galath. I'll gladly join you if you can guarantee victory.'

'Count me in!' Another yelled.

As the other demigods joined in the agreement and pumping their weapons into the air, Lelindre helped him down his chair and gave him two thumbs-up. 'You were top.'

'Thanks, Lelindre.' Galath said, regaining his footing and looking at the surrounding demigods.

Ausar laughed and gave Galath a whole-heartedly slap on the back. 'Yes, you did well my friend. I really felt like we can win this long and tiring war we have in front of us after your speech.'

Galath, after his friend's praise, couldn't help but gave the first genuine smile towards Ausar since he arrived in Tartarus. 'We will win, Ausar. We will certainly win.' He grinned. 'Because we simply can't lose.'

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to express my gratitude to a reviewer called <strong>**MEIPHANTOMHIVE, who put in a positive review in each of my chapters, expressing how she loves them. Thanks! **

**I would also express my gratitude**** towards anonymous reviewer called Jackie (Whose review disappeared mysteriously, but I swear it was there once, I saw it in my email). I would take your praise with a happy heart, and also notice my slip-ups more. If you see any more, feel free to leave another review!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, remember to drop a review and follow the story or me, if you have, remember to check out the other story Clash of Projects, and I will see you guys soon!**

**(How frequent do you guys want these interludes? I find this fun to write in a different way than the original plotline, so I will definitely be continuing them.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Infamous Pig, <strong>**Over and Out.**


	6. Chapter 4: First Contact

**_NOTE: The author's note has been removed, so do not be surprised there are only 6 chapters (So far) in this story. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is Infamous Pig, here once again with a new chapter for Chaos Rising. <strong>

**For the ones that are questioning about why I still haven't updated my other story, _Clash of Projects_ yet, it is because I still can't think of anything to write there. It is quite the writer's block, so be patient with me, please. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Exams. You know how they do to you. **

**So, as always, thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me, you da real MVPs. Thanks for bearing with this insane wait time. **

**Remember, follow and REVIEW! :) **

**ONTO DA CHAPTAAAAAAAA**

* * *

><p><strong>PC:7 (New record!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Contact<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA<strong>

'Nooooooooo!' Thalia screamed. 'My SPEAR!' She roared, looking at her broken weapon with a shocked expression.

She turned her furious eyes towards the pirate that did the terrible deed. 'I'm going to rip your freaking guts out, you son of a gun.' She put the business end of her broken spear onto her bow, and using the spear as an arrow, fired it straight at the Pirate's stomach. The pirate didn't even have a chance to react as the spear channeled her electrical energy and slammed into the unfortunate Pirate full force into the face. She looked behind her and saw the others finishing their respective fights. Percy walked beside her and looked at the dead Pirate she just brutally murdered.

'So, that did not go well.' Percy concluded.

'No shit, Percy.' Thalia rolled her eyes, holding her broken spear, which is now a bronze stick. 'I did not want to do that.'

'It would have gone better if you hadn't maimed the pirate right inside the bar full of other pirates!' Percy pointed out.

'How the fuck am I supposed to know that pirates from different ships help each other?!' Thalia asked incredulously.

'It's obvious they are a freaking clan, Thals! Didn't you see they all wear red somewhere?!'

'No! How would I see that when I'm fighting while seriously outnumbered in the freaking bar, and you and Isa are just chilling at the goddamn port?'

'Because you chased the Pirate into the bar, dumbass!'

'Oh think of the irony of this sentence, you saying that to me! So I'm a fucking dumbass now, Kelpy? Huh? Do I seem fucking stupid to you? Huh?'

'For the love of Go-'

'Jesus Christ, SHUT THE HELL UP, you two!' Isa yelled from behind, wiping her blade, 'Quit your bickering and look for anything that's useful! Especially Moonlace! Spread out!'

When Percy and Thalia looked at her blankly, Isa glared at them and her hand reached for her crossbow.

Percy and Thalia double-timed it towards the grassy field in front of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

'Let's set sail, guys. I got the map.' Isa said, walking out of the bar, holding the big map under her arm. 'And by the way, I paid for all the damage that was caused, so no worries there. The Pirates have just come back with a heavy amount of loot, you see.'

'Wait, where did you get that?' Thalia asked.

'The loot? Their ship of course!'

'I mean the map...' Thalia rolled her eyes. Percy glared at her as he knew what she was thinking.

'From inside him!' Isa pointed inside the bar.

_What the fu-_

'Inside a body?!' Percy asked, sickened by the thought.

'Ooh, I am soo gonna check this out!' Thalia said excitedly, skipping towards the bar.

'You are one insane woman.' Percy muttered, but quickly followed the lieutenant of the hunt.

Thalia grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, looking inside with anticipation. Thalia's face fell instantly. Percy looked inside and saw why she was not happy.

There was only Faerus inside the bar, happily gnawing at the leather bag of his fainted owner.

After a period of silence, Thalia concluded her thoughts. 'Well that was disappointing.'

Percy rolled his eyes. Of course she would say that. 'And you are still disappointingly crazy.' Percy added silently.

Thalia bristled. What did Kelp Head just say?! 'Are you implying that I am a crazy bitch?' Thalia asked, smiling all-too-casually.

'Yes-' Percy spilled out without thinking. Then he laughed. 'I mean no. Yeah. Totally meant that. Yeah. You are very nice!' He ended his ramble with an unconvincing half-smile.

Thalia looked at Percy in the eye, her bright crackling blue eyes bearing onto Percy's emerald green ones. Her eyes gleamed as she curled her fingers and formed a ball of electricity at her palm. Thalia smiled innocently as Percy's eyes widened.

'OH SHI-'

* * *

><p>'What in the name of Rome happened here?' Holly asked, bewildered, looking at the docks that were just 'visited' by the heroes. The Port was utterly destroyed. Split wooden planks and destroyed brick dust floated on the ocean beneath their feet.<p>

'Perseus was here obviously.' Artemis said, poking at the partially wet wooden planks of the port on a sector of the port that was still intact with her bow stretched out. 'This was caused by high pressure water damage. Only Perseus can do that.'

'Hey look! Thalia's spear! Or at least, some of it.' Linda observed, picking up a piece of column of Celestial Bronze-coated handle. 'There was a fight apparently.' She looked around the port. 'Thalia's doing.' She gestured to the steel beams still crackling with blue electricity, which used to hold up a portion of the Port. Linda handed the broken spear to the Goddess, who examined the portion of the spear with concentration. A beautiful design swirling waves and storms was -carefully crafted on the handle of the spear. Artemis admired it for a second, than realized the situation at hand.

'Great job, Linda.' Artemis nodded, looking at the spear. 'It's Thalia's spear alright.'

She turned towards the others. 'Spread out. Find any clues related to Isaline, Thalia, and Perseus. We should be able to track them with more of their belongings.' The hunters instantly got to work, fanning out of the port, and searched for some clues, while Artemis prepared the wolves to locating the trio's position.

As the hunters trekked along the area of the bar, they can see the carnage that our heroes left behind. Evidences of fighting was evident around the bar, with ripped clothing, broken parts of weapons, wooden shards, broken glass scattering everywhere around the area of the bar and the port.

Sarah and Phoebe walked in silence. It was obvious judging solely by their actions that they aren't really into finding the clues. They just walked ahead, missing many things along the way.

Finally, the newly-promoted Lieutenant of the Hunt broke the silence. 'Do you think that she'll ever forgive the hunt?'

Sarah looked at Phoebe. It was clear what both girls were thinking. 'No.' Sarah stated, showing no emotions in her voice.

Phoebe flinched at the straightforward answer.

'She was one of us, right?' Phoebe asked hesitantly. 'Surely she will be a bit forgiving. I mean, you-'

'-stabbed her in the back when she needs support the most, I know.' Sarah said bitterly, staring at her hands as she hung her head.

'You didn't do anything to her though.' Phoebe said, trying to comfort Sarah.

'But I should've done something, right?' Sarah said. 'We were the closest of friends with her, you know? Kelly and Linda, they at least did something. But not me.' She said miserably.

'Hey, at least you aren't like the rest of us.' Phoebe said hesitantly, trying to lighten up the mood. When she got no response, she looked at her companion.

Sarah halted somewhere behind, looking at something. Phoebe walked next to her. 'What is it?'

Sarah frowned. 'Can't you see… that?' She pointed to a spot in the ground that was slightly opened up in the corner of the bar. 'A flash of silver.'

'It's a bloody hole, Sarah.' Phoebe stated. 'What would be in there? Let's go collect some more moonlace.' She put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and guided her away from the place.

Sarah shrugged off her sister's hand and peered down the hole. True to her suspicions, Sarah picked the source of the flash before, observing it with a look of recognition. Phoebe gasped.

'Is that a Lieutenant's Medallion? Is it Thalia's?' Phoebe gripped the older girl's shoulder, desperate to know.

'It's Isa's.' Sarah muttered, picking it up, running her fingers through the name of Isaline Federica Barbosa. They both stared at it for a few seconds.

'We should get this to Artemis.' Phoebe said, breaking the silence. 'She needs to know about this.'

Sarah nodded dumbly. She couldn't help but wonder what on Earth her old superior was up to…

* * *

><p>Artemis grasped the medallion with her hands and looked at the fine design. Even now, she was reluctant to give out these medals, as they represent much more than just being a Lieutenant of the hunt. No, it means much, much more to her.<p>

It was a signal of trust, a sign that she officially considers a hunter as her dear sister. In the current hunt, she could count all the hunters she truly trusts as her friend with one hand. The others… were like acquaintances. There were only so few that she could truly confide her feelings to, who she know she could really depend on.

Thinking about the grievous mistake she had regretted ever since, she was astonished at how easily she had thrown such a rarity her hunters away.

_All because of that so-called 'love'._ She grumbled internally. _Screw love. Screw Aphrodite._

Artemis stared at the medallion, lost in her own thoughts. _Why would she suddenly leave it in this place?_ She wondered. This would just be an excuse to- Wait.

It all made sense in a weird sort of way. Isa hid it so that only Sarah's over-observant eye can spot it, so that Sarah will know that it isn't plain rubbish. She also knew that this is where she would send Sarah if she was to conduct a search party, and that Sarah will bring this right to her. Isa wants to send a message. Artemis realized. She used her old method of establishing contact with Lieutenants by holding it out towards the moon and rubbing it three times. And Isa's face popped up from the pendant as a silvery hologram above.

'Hello, Artemis.' Isa said, and cringed at the word. 'I am assuming that Sarah gave it to you, no?' She inquired. The younger members of the hunt gasped at her accuracy while the older members' faces remained stoic. 'I know that Mr. Zeus up there has set a bounty on our heads, and you hunters being the favorites for claiming it.'

'I do not care what you think about this mission, how you don't like this mission, how you actually like the challenge, bla bla bla. It doesn't matter in the end.' Isa stated. 'What does matter is the simple fact that you are the ones hunting us down.' She leaned forward. 'So I left this medallion as a message carrier to tell you this.'

'If we see you, we won't attack instantly. But we'll be armed and waiting. If anyone in your stupid hunt shoots,' she rubbed her hands and snarled. 'We won't hesitate to hurt you.' She surveyed the nearby glaring hunters and smirked. 'Glare, complain, frown, and cry all you want. Keep a fair distance between us if you understand what is really good for you.' She grabbed the medallion and stood up. 'This is all.' She ended. With that the connection was cut.

The hunter's shocked silence summarized Artemis' feelings for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>ISA<strong>

'Was that really necessary?' Thalia asked the deathless once she came onto the deck from the captain's cabin. 'Artemis won't be that rash.'

'It is.' Percy said, shuddering. 'It's the hunters that matters.'

'What's wrong with us?' Thalia asked, glaring at Percy.

'Don't look at me like that!' Percy protested, 'Gods, Imagine 50 girls aiming at my dingleberries every second when I'm in their presence…... It's hell! '

'Not every second…' Thalia responded meekly.

'Oh yeah? Who was the one that shot me in the butt with electric blunt arrows multiple times just because I am blocking their view of the camp?' Percy asked.

'He's right, Thalia. Don't deny it. The hunters are the type to shoot first, shoot again, and probably forget to ask questions afterwards. So we need to warn them. Hope it would be enough.' Isa explained. She looked at the Lieutenant of the Hunt, who was looking a bit abashed. 'You know that, right?'

'I prefer not to be in their presence entirely, thank you very much.' Percy muttered.

Thalia snorted.

'For you at least.' Isa retorted. 'But let's get back to work. How's the rune going?'

'It's all right for now, I guess.' Thalia summarized, looking at the symbol she carved onto the ship's deck and her shield to act as a mirror to reflect moonlight. 'We're picking up speed, and the Moon's coming in. It won't be long until the rune charges up so I think we're good.'

'Yup.' Percy said. 'This is gonna be helluva ride.'

'It won't be charged until midnight.' Isa looked at the sky. 'It's only 7 o'clock. Get yourself a light meal from the Kitchen and get some rest.'

'Aye aye, Captain!' Percy said, mock-enthusiastically.

'Oi shut it you.' Isa scolded, swatting him in the arm.

* * *

><p>'Percy?'<p>

'Yeah?' Percy asked.

'I'm nervous.' Thalia admitted.

'What for?'

'It's the first time I just blatantly defied the Gods' Orders like this.' Thalia explained, turning her stick around, letting the fire roast the other side of her chicken. 'It's just horrifying that we are messing around with that much authority and power…' She sat up from her lying position and shuddered at her thought. 'It's quite horrific when you think about it, them abusing that power on demigods.'

Percy swallowed the last of his steak and nodded in reply. 'True. The Gods are too corrupted sometimes.'

'But that is the problem. Even if we defeat Chaos, and even if we saved their sorry asses for the umpteenth time, they would still go back to their old ways, and we can do nothing about it!' Thalia tore the chicken from her stick and flung it onto her plate.

'What makes you say that?' Percy asked,

'Just look at them, Percy. Have they changed their ways at all? The requests you made after the wars- they did them because they have to, not because they want to.' Thalia grumbled. 'Do they even care about us?'

'Gods only care about their personal gains, Thalia.' Percy sighed, shaking his head. 'And it will stay that way.'

'Actually, that is the reason of the deathless war, if you are interested to know.' Isa said from behind. Percy and Thalia turned to see the Deathless holding her sword out with two pigeons stabbed through the body. She put the sword above the mild flames as she sat down and started to roast her meal for the night. 'The Deathless was pissed at the Gods' all powerful, unrivalled rule, so they rebelled. I wholehearted supported them then.'

The trio sat in silence as the fire continued to burn, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Thalia and Isa was still tempering with the rune on the deck when the one thing that Isa was dreading happened.<p>

'Erm guys?' Percy nudged his sister. 'Here she comes.'

Isa cursed. She didn't expect the hunters to find them this early. 'Thalia, rune status?'

'Still blue.' Thalia shook her head. 'We need time.'

Isa looked at her options. They can't run. A ship can't probably outrun a goddamn chariot. The rune's still not charged up. They can't fight either. The only option there is seems to be what the deathless did all the time… Isa mused.

'Thalia, Don't let anything touch the rune!' Isa commanded, 'Percy, stay on guard on that side.'

Thalia swooped near her, hovering in the air. 'We can't fight them all. They are hunters, not thugs or ordinary demigods.'

'I know.' Isa grunted. 'That's why we're not going to fight.' Isa looked at both of them. 'Let me do the trash talk. We can use the time. After all,' Isa grinned. 'We don't have to beat them. We're just going to waste their time.'

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA<strong>

'Jackson, Grace, Barbosa!' A hunter yelled, her voice amplified. 'You will come to Olympus with me. Olympus has issued a capture order. Surrender and you will be brought there peacefully.'

'I do not understand under what rule and regulations we have offended.' Isa bellowed back. 'State more clearly or we would kindly ignore that ridiculous request and continue to set sail.'

A second passed. 'Murdering, trespassing council soil, and treason.' The hunter replied.

Percy ignored the accusation while Thalia raised an eyebrow. 'I'm pretty sure I'm still a virgin, Holly. I didn't even attack you, how in hell did I betray anyone?'

Isa nodded. 'I did not trespass. I teleported, you twit. So what you said was nonsense.'

'WHAT DID YOU-'

'A distraction should not be talking that much, you know.' Percy pointed out. 'After all, why are you talking instead of Artemis?'

_Yeah, go kelp!_ Thalia chanted internally. 'This is why she's right there, right?' Thalia asked, pointing to the mast behind them, where Artemis really was standing. 'I know how we work, duh.' Thalia rolled her eyes at the hunters shocked expressions.

'Hunters, to me.' Artemis ordered, abandoning her stealth tactic as her position had already been exposed. The hunters jumped down from the chariot up above and landed gracefully onto the ship. Percy instantly went to the other end of the rune to secure it. 'We need to capture you. With us, you at least won't be hurt. Ares and the demigods are hunting you too.' Artemis pleaded. 'Just come with me, please.'

'Not one goddamn chance.' Isa snarled.

'Isa, be reasonable.' Artemis stepped closer, and the hunters followed her move.

Isa ignored Artemis and ushered Thalia away from her, forming a triangle with Percy around the runic circle.

'We can't handle them all. You know that right?' Percy muttered softly, just enough for the rest of them to hear.

'Let's hope the rune is charged as quickly as it says.' Isa grunted. 'Stay close to the rune and stick together.'

'Copy.' Percy and Thalia said. Percy immediately got his hands full as a the hunters at his side grew impatient and engaged him in battle. Percy's bronze sword and shield clashed with silver daggers and multiple arrows, before swinging his shield in a wide arc to create some distance between him and the hunters.'Stay away!' Percy demanded from the other side, and Thalia looked back to see him unleashing a shockwave of water vapor to push the advancing hunters back. Artemis' eyes flashed of irritation, and readied her daggers.

Isa saw what Artemis planned to do and rushed forwards towards her. Shoving her away far from anyone else and the rune, Isa's Moulbage instantly clashed with the deadly silver daggers of Artemis. The two immediately started trading furious blows of flashes of silver and streams of water.

The hunters beside her looked at their mistress and turned their eyes at Thalia again, who stood still, unarmed. Thalia steadied herself as the hunters became a bit annoyed.

'You TRAITOR!' Holly screamed angrily, and lunged at her, with the other hunters following. Thalia nearly rolled her eyes at that, as she leaped and intercepted the incoming hotheaded Holly with an elbow after avoiding the throwing knife Holly threw at her leg, and blasted the hunters following her again with a torrent of cool ocean wind, knocking them away from her. Thalia grimaced as she realized she did not have her trusty spear with her, and her shield was out of service at the moment.

'Well, these would have to do, I guess.' She picked up the two wooden sticks she used for the barbecue before and cut off the sharp end of it with the throwing knife that was thrown at her. The hunters came to their senses and stood up, watching her warily as Thalia stood completely calm, the two sticks in front of her opponents, her eyes judging and challenging.

The hunters charged again, knifes out, ready to maim their former commander. Thalia dodged the initial blows from the first two hunters and she snaked her arm around their necks and bulldozed them to the ground. Using her sticks as the flat of two blades, Thalia slapped one of the sticks to the third hunter's inner elbow and used her powers again to push away the remaining two of them, as she knew she cannot do anything about them.

Holly, on the other hand, glanced at Percy's turned back for dealing with hunters on the other side and wants to say Hello (heh heh). Quick as a flash, she took out her bow and readied three arrows to shoot at him instead. Thalia saw the trouble that Percy was in and threw one of her sticks at her wrist, making her aim go awry. Holly glared at her and threw another throwing knife at Thalia, which Thalia dodged.

'Why do you persist on defending him!' Holly demanded, bringing her daggers into a downwards slice. Thalia growled at that question and kicked her in the stomach, making her crash into the wooden deck. 'You will never understand.' Thalia muttered, knocking her out with a punch to the temple.

But because of that distraction, Thalia was then instantly pounced upon from behind by two hunters that brought her to the ground. Thalia struggled and kicked one hunter away, but the other hunter was persistent, clinging to her upper body. That hunter locked her arms around Thalia, putting her into a chokehold. Thalia's hands flailed as she grasped at thin air.

'Guys! IT'S GREEN! GO GO GO!' Percy shouted, blasting away a few hunters away from him again. With renewed vigor, Thalia stood up with the hunter still putting her in the chokehold, and dove right to avoid the incoming barrage of flaming arrows, landing on her back on purpose to break the demonic hands. The hunter on her back groaned as her hands loosened but began to put her arms around her neck once more. Thalia swung her head backwards, slamming the back of her head to the hunter's nose, breaking it and also knocking her out. Wincing at the aftershock of the head-butt, Thalia rolled into the rune circle just as Isa flipped the shield for the activation, Percy diving in there, utterly battered and suffering from numerous cuts all around his body.

Hundreds of arrows came billowing down on the three defiant beings on the runic ground, but Thalia knew they were never going to hit. The rune flashed with a brilliant white and the three demigods were teleported to another realm.

* * *

><p>'Realms, hmm…' Zeus mused, scratching his beard. 'Well, that would be harder than I thought it would be.' Dismissing his daughter with a casual wave, he took out his iPhone and texted Athena to let her know about the situation.<p>

Zeus sat back onto his throne, and thought about the current predicament. At least the other Olympians didn't know the main reason why he was so persistent on getting Jackson, Barbosa and his former daughter to his clutches. After all, with all this power, it was only a matter of time before those pests are captured. He chuckled darkly. That is why he was king for all these millenniums, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the Chapter guys. <strong>

**I gotta admit, this is not my best work by far, but I think I still pulled it off. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it, remember to drop a review and follow the story or me, if you have, check out my other story Clash of Projects, and I will see you guys soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Infamous Pig, Over and Out <strong>


	7. Chapter 5: Power

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**Welcome back for another chapter of Chaos Rising. This is Infamous Pig, and I'm back. ****Yet again, I am sorry for the long wait. I got work to do... _again. _**

**As I've said before, English is my second language, so bear with the bad grammar :D **

**Thank you for all the support you guys have given me, you have been amazing. Thanks big time for the patience! **

**REMEMBER, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>PC: 1 (I think) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Power<strong>

* * *

><p>The hunters were astounded. Kelly looked at Linda and saw that she has that same relieved expression on her face. Observing her squadron, all looking downcast, she decided that they needed some motivation. 'Cheer up. It's not like you guys did anything wrong. You did your best.' The alpha squadron's faces instantly brightened. Patting one of her hunters on the back, she looked at delta squadron and sighed at their unbearable leader's behavior.<p>

'They were right there! How did you let them escape? How?' Holly demanded, glaring at her squad. 'We are supposed to be the best in business, and I won't let such err-'

'Holly. That's enough.' Artemis said from behind, wiping the cut that was bleeding ichor with her hand. Looking around, she could see the hunters completely exhausted but otherwise unharmed.

'Milady.' Holly mumbled, glancing at her superior. 'On behalf of delta team, we apologize for the failure in the capture of Thalia Grace.'

Artemis and Kelly looked at each other for a second before Kelly's eyes rolled and then lowered to the golden splatter on Artemis' parka.

Artemis, understanding Kelly's message, decided to ignore Holly and summoned some nectar and poured it onto her wound at her waist. She gave an order about spending the night in the ship and Phoebe in temporary command while she reported back to Zeus. Artemis swiftly flashed away while Kelly grinned. _Smart girl. _She thought. _That oughtta piss the bitch off._

Sure enough, Holly's expression went from apologetic to furious, and Kelly knew that her prided position as being the leader of the 'best' squadron has taken a big blow indeed. She yelled at her poor squadron a bit more and stormed off to the cabins.

'Hey Kelly!' She turned and saw Linda grabbing the wheel. Flashes of chariot, plane, ship, and car crashes combined with Isa's and her screams from the past floated up to Kelly's mind. as her face settled into a face of horror. Linda grinned innocently as she looked at Kelly's frightened expression. 'I'm the captain now!'

'You get your hands off that wheel, or else I'll-'

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

Percy tumbled out of the spinning rune to the rocky ground. Hard. A thousand voltages of pain shot up his left arm as Percy's momentum made him roll for a few meters before he was stopped by an invisible force. He coughed and spluttered, grasping at his mental equilibrium and failing miserably. He glanced at what stopped him and saw a shimmering barrier stopping his tumble towards a very sharp sword that was uncomfortably close to him.

'Thank you.' Percy moaned out to Thalia, who floated towards him.

'No problem.' Came the reply, and Thalia landed with a graceful thump. 'Now I'm glad you taught me flying. I don't have to roll around like an idiot.' Thalia grinned triumphantly, grabbing Percy's hand to help him up. He yelped when he felt his dislocated shoulder being pulled.

'Sorry.' Thalia said in all awkwardness, with Percy getting up on his own with his good hand.

'It's 'kay.' Percy grunted out as he rested his shoulder to a rock in front of him. Bracing for the pain incoming, he threw his entire bodyweight forward, against his busted shoulder. He'd had to do that a few times in the past, and none of them had been pleasant; he let out a brief cry of pain as his shoulder popped back into its socket with a snap.

Thalia winced. 'That's unpleasant.'

Percy shrugged. 'It works.' He tested his shoulder and then looked at his surroundings. 'Where the hell are we?'

'In another realm, my dear Percy.' A voice said from everywhere around them. Percy instinctively popped open the cap of Riptide as he surveyed the area. 'Who are you?' Thalia tried cautiously, picking up a sword nearby that's just stabbed into the sand for some reason.

_In fact, _Percy noted. _There were weapons everywhere in front of us, just stabbed into the sand. What is going on with this place? _

'You shouldn't be that hostile, you know.' The voice complained. 'I'm merely trying to help.' Percy's eyes widened as he watched Riptide disappear from him hand into a shower of blue sparks. 'But to be honest I'm very satisfied with what you've done just to be here.' The voice continued. A swift twirl of sand indicated someone's arrival, and surely in an over- dramatic fashion, a woman wearing casual T-shirt and jeans emerged from the sand. 'Not everyone would go through the entire process just to see me.' She giggled, putting her finger on her lips.

Thalia gagged at this as Percy's eyes only narrowed. 'What do you want.' He asked cautiously.

'Me? Nothing. Just wondering many things about you two, that's all.' She opened her arms. 'To answer your previous question, I am Ananke.' Percy's and Thalia's eyes widened at the name. 'It's nice to meet you.'

'We're so sorry, Lady Ananke, for our insolence earlier.' Thalia said, looking at the ground whereas Percy just stared at her dumbly.

'No worries, my children. In fact, I am quite curious about you.' Ananke walked towards them and put her hands on the demigod's shoulders. 'Why don't you two humor me and take a walk with me, eh?' She gave the shoulders a pat and walked by.

Percy gave Thalia a look of bewilderment but then instantly responded to that unspoken command, rushing to follow the Mother of the Fates.

* * *

><p><strong>ISA<strong>

Isa grimaced as she turned her head aside and evaded the strike of a beam of light that came towards her neck. Quickly realizing that rolling on the ground isn't an option, she raised her knees to her chest and lashed out at the knight with dark armour, creating a bit of distance between them. With a burst of wind power she floated upright, her hands in front of her, ready to fight.

'Why, you want hand-to-hand combat?' The knight said. 'I am as skilled as my swordsmanship in that area but don't want to accidentally hit your… regions.' He finished, and Isa can just hear the smirk in his voice. She recognized the person, and to be frank quite surprised yet bit unnerved that he would come to a place like this. Ignoring that disgusting remark, she addressed the person before her. 'Ryth. What are you doing here?' She composed herself. 'Why are you stopping me? I aim to prevent the destruction of this world. You should join us, not fight us.'

'You know why, queen of the Deathless. I care not about this world's destruction, nor the Gods.' Ryth said in that dull tone of his. 'What I do know is that we still have a score to settle.' In the blink of an eye Ryth made a grab for her, the same way he did as she leaped out of the rune and threw her quite far away, isolating her from Percy and Thalia. She saw his hand coming this time though, and instantly slapped it away.

'Don't try and touch me, you pervert!' Isa snapped.

'You flatter yourself, Isa, I merely want to kill you.' Ryth brandished his Solar-Trans DX with two hands as his weapon flashed a dark purple. 'So are you going to cower in fear or just die like that?' He asked, noting Isa's absence of a weapon on her hand. He jumped back to the top of the sand hill, giving him a height advantage. Isa cursed- she should have seen this coming.

'As if.' Isa feigned dismissal, summoning Moulbage from her datapod and materialized in her hand. 'I can kill you just fine with this.' She brandished her sword in the same two-handed fashion and held it to her right. 'Let's finish this, shall we?'

'Yes, we shall. Underestimating and getting defeated the last time by a mere thief was humiliation, to be honest. I would not be making the same mistakes ever again.' Ryth put his glowing sword in front of him. 'You shall not live beyond today.'

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA<strong>

The two demigods and the primordial goddess, true to her word, walked along the smooth sand of the desert. Percy and Thalia shifted uncomfortably as they stared at the numerous weapons scattered along the place.

'Erm, Lady Ananke?' Percy asked timidly.

'Yes, Percy?' Ananke responded, using some of her powers to rid her clothes with sand. 'You don't need to be that scared, child. Let's start by just calling me Ananke? How does that sound?'

'If you say so, Ananke.' Percy agreed, and Thalia was just a little bit shocked at how easy it was for her to _like _a Primordial goddess, while she couldn't even just be content with her own father.

'Anyways,' Percy continued, breaking her chain of thought. 'why are there weapons scattered all around this place?'

'Curious, are we?' Ananke smiled, turning her whole body around. 'You can take anything you like, really, this desert has unlimited weapons here.'

Thalia grinned in relief- she needed a replacement for her broken spear.

'You still haven't answered my question, Ananke.' Percy pointed out.

'All in good time, Perseus.' Ananke replied, picking up a sword nearby. 'Why don't you answer your own question? You should know what this is, I think.' She gave the sword to Thalia who widened her eyes at it. Grazing her fingers at the thin handle and the half-bronze half-iron design, she looked in awe at the goddess. 'What? B-but how is this possible?'

'This desert is known as the Sands of Fallen Heroes, demigods.' She explained, leaning downwards to scoop up a handful of sand. 'Each grain of sand represents every drop of blood spilled for the better, and the weapons you see materialized here whenever a hero has fallen.' She plucked the weapon back from Thalia despite her protests and stabbed the sword back to the ground. 'Luke Castellan made a noble sacrifice, but sadly it is all but futile.'

'No, it's not!' Percy said indigently. 'He brought us peace for a while! He ended Kronos!'

Ananke chuckled. 'Child, you still have much to learn. Have war stopped in the Middle East? Have Thalia stopped hunting monsters after Luke's sacrifice? Have you stopped saving demigods from threats? I believe not.' Turning her back towards the demigods, Ananke continued walking. 'Peace is merely an illusion, especially to the world of Gods.' She said, the winds starting to billow as she talks. 'War is always going on- no matter how big or small, either we fight it, or someone else does. As long as there is evil, there will never be peace.'

Thalia thought about this for a moment. What the goddess said rings of truth, but yet very confusing. She voiced her questions inside her head. 'Then what are we fighting for?' She inquired. 'If peace is not real, then what is?'

'Power.' Ananke said simply. 'The reality of it all is this. The side with the most power wins, and that so-called peace emerged to the winning side until another side emerges. That is the true meaning of peace.' She looked at the two demigods and their dull faces. 'Do you not believe me?'

* * *

><p><strong>ISA<strong>

Isa grunted as she redirected Ryth's blow with a parry on her own. Instantaneously, she leaped forwards, swinging the rapier with astounding speed, the wind element installed in her trusty blade howling in her ears, when the unholy screech of the purely elemental power installed in the Solar-trans weapon interrupted the song sung by her winds as the two powerful weapons clashed with staggering ferocity. The sand beneath them rose up at the power of the two weapons, unleashing a shockwave that shattered some innocent rocks above the ground.

Ryth and Isa ignored the things that were happening around them as they exchanged furious blows with each other. One can tell without question that these two are evenly matched in terms of power and skill, each fighter a veteran on the battlefield, holding no emotion, each blow precise, oozing calmness and class.

Isa frowned and started to pick up the pace as the height disadvantage started to remind Isa of its importance in a fight, forcing her to be pushed back a bit. Ryth's relentless blows obviously used his height advantage into full use, utilizing his superior strength to force Isa into defense, and ultimately, land the killing blow. Isa tried to strafe side-to-side, but Ryth instantly knew what she was doing, cutting off any chances that Isa may utilize in turn gain the higher ground.

_Not if I could help it. _Isa thought grimly. She charged up her wind power of her sword in an attempt of opening some space between them to get a striking opportunity and also pushing Ryth off the top, but sadly, she was one step slower than Ryth. He powered up his sword and a wave of darkness swept across the desert. Isa was blown back to the bottom of the hill, and deep down in her heart, she knew that Ryth had her where he wanted.

Ryth leaped, surprisingly high for someone wearing that heavy armor, and to Isa's horror, the handle he was wielding previously extended and reconstructed itself into something entirely different. Isa gasped in realization as she instantly knew everything about that particular Solar-Trans DX, and where it truly got its powers from.

'_Armageddon..._' She muttered, staring at the spear made of pure darkness that's radiating energy at the tip. _When released, it amplifies the wielder's fury, making the Earth itself fragment, apparently… _She made her sword disappear back to the datapod behind her back, and took a stance to maintain better balance. _Throwing a spear requires pinpoint accuracy, and it's unlikely that Ryth would let me have a chance to escape such a high-powered attack, so taking it head-on is the only chance._ She glanced at her hands. _My wrist shield won't work… Argh that leaves just that I suppose. _Looking on at the impending strike that she would face in the next few seconds, she took deep breaths as she readied herself.

Ryth's visor flashed as he unleashed the anti-army spear towards the deathless queen. The area around the spear created ripples around the area, and darkness oozed out of the spear in humongous amounts, screaming their way towards Isa.

Isa faced the spear and closed her eyes, and charged up the ring she wore. The ancient magic glowed on her armored hand, twirling and twisting around her wrist as she prepared the spell. Everything slowed for Isa as she muttered the incantation for her one and only hope from her utter demolition. '_Come Forth,_' Isa chanted, her eyes firmly shut as her palm reached out towards the incoming spear, '_Protect me, oh great shield. Spare me from danger._

Her eyes opened as her magic flared up and yelled the last piece of the incantation to the heavens. '_Sanctius!_'

And so, Sanctius- the Shield of Light, and the pinnacle of Akkadian weaponry, awakened. Although long since lost in the winds, the ancient shield's spirit still remained, and willingly sprang open for Isa's protection.

A tiny triangle appeared in front of her raised hand, and it quickly duplicated -into eight even pieces, forming a perfect Octagon. It expanded quickly enough, and then eight different colored domes appeared on top of the square. The ancient Akkadian magic topped it off with a shield-shaped image appearing on top of the first square, and Isa braced for the impact of the incoming Armageddon.

The unholy spear collided with the magical manifestation of Sanctius, and darkness spread all around the spell, the sand that the darkness hit just gave up existing and evaporated into mist. Isa grunted in exhaustion as she felt the magic take its toll on her, withholding the Shield Spell as long as she could.

But true to its name, Armageddon is not easily defended against. The first layer of Red shattered into a million different pieces, followed quickly by the next two colors of the rainbow-colored shield. Fragments of her shield rained down upon her as layer after layer of the spell were broken, until the last white shield remained. The two forces rammed against each other, creating a battle between darkness and light.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryth looking on at the collision, obviously not prepared that she had known such a spell that can defend against his trusty spear, but still smug that not even that magic can defeat his invention. And at that moment Isa knew, that after all this time, she finally had him.

The last layer broke, and Isa instantly used her shield on her forearm to parry the horrifying spear while spinning to the right. With the shield taking the most of the power out of the attack, she is dead certain that the spear can be deflected. Showing a flash of grace and flourish, Isa summoned Moulbage, still fully charged, and pointed it to the sky.

A shockwave erupted from Moulbage the moment its power was unleashed. The unimaginable force of the gale had the entire area under its mercy in an instant- and Isa had no intention of letting it stop. With a grand wave of her beloved sword, Isa directed an arc of destruction towards Ryth's general direction. Isa, in turn, was blown back a bit by the sheer energy her weapon released-but it was a small inconvenience compared to the damage she did.

The entire sand dune was easily obliterated by the arc- it simply vanished into thin air. In fact, the friction the wind created with the sand was so huge that it scorched the hard rocky ground under it. Dust and sand alike floated into the air like a miniature sandstorm and billowed at the area that Ryth stood moments ago. Ryth stood no chance on withstanding the strike; with his weapon gone, he had no defense strong enough to withstand her Moulbage. He was blasted far away from her, until the ripple in the sunny sky signaled that a being had escaped the realm by force.

With the threat gone, Isa stared at her sword that was gleaming to the blistering sun above. 'What could I do without you, Moulbage…...' She sighed, rubbing her sword lovingly as she sent it back inside her datapod. She was still walking absent-mindedly into the distance when she froze and stared at the carnage she and Ryth created. 'Where the hell am I?' She asked out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>THALIA<strong>

'Nope.' Thalia muttered, stabbing the sword back to the ground. Plucking another spear from the ground and twirling it about, Thalia made a few jabs with the spear and shook her head. While Percy and Ananke continued their conversation, Thalia decided to make a better use of her time and kept trying out different weapons along the way, swords, spears and bows. She finally decided on one that she likes and asked the goddess for permission to take it.

'Ananke?' She asked.

'Yes, Thalia?'

'Can I take this? I like this spear.' She said simply, holding a spear of a golden-white design. 'Perfect balance, perfect weight... What is it called?' She asked twirling it about

'You do have a good taste on weapons, Thalia.' Ananke smiled, not even looking back as she kept walking. 'And to answer your question, that's the original Lightning Bolt.'

'What?' Thalia asked, startled at the answer. Staring at the spear's white staff she can clearly see some lightning designs on it, but it looks nothing like Zeus' weapon that he is holding the last time she was Olympus.

Thalia cringed. _I don't need a reminder of Olympus anytime soon, thank you very much. _

'He based his lightning bolt he uses on this spear, Thalia. Let's put it this way: this model is the original, and Zeus' as version 2.0.' Ananke said, stopping to turn around and look at the weapon and Thalia's stunned face.

'And you're just giving it to me? I mean no disrespect, and I do want it so badly, but that's awfully generous of you.' Thalia said, looking at her spear.

Ananke scoffed. 'I'm always generous. I gave the necessary luck and willpower for all people nowadays to live their lives happier, after all, so generosity is a must.' She looked at the spear pointedly. 'It suits you, Thalia. It will help you greatly with your journey.' Ananke continued walking and the demigods quickly followed.

They enjoyed a few minutes of casual talk about the human world and technology before Ananke stopped walking, drawing a skeptical expression out of Percy. Turning around, she waved a hand towards the two demigods, and an aura of purple encased them. Thalia's dry throat was instantly nourished, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'm afraid here is where we part ways, as sadly my physical from only allows me to reach this point.'

'Where are we going?' Thalia asked, suddenly panicking at the idea of being left alone in the desert.

'Head east until you see the floor has fully changed from sand to marble, and you shall reach your destination shortly. I trust you will meet sweet Isa on the way. This spell I have just cast upon you will keep you from being dehydrated for the rest of the journey you will be travelling in this desert.' Sands around her feet rose up like a tornado as she began to disappear. 'I wish you good luck for all things to come.'

'Goodbye, Lady Ananke. It's been a pleasure talking to you.' Percy said politely.

'Thanks for the spear.' Thalia added.

'No problems, you two. In fact, I should be thanking you, seeing that you demigods have thoroughly entertained me today.' Ananke said in the same jovial tone she used when she met them. The winds moving the sand was more powerful now, covering most of her body. 'Oh, and do try to defy fate at times, it will really make your thread more colorful don't you think? After all,' she added, the last of her image disappearing in the scorching sun. 'What's life without a bit of bravado and excitement?'

After Ananke flew away, Percy and Thalia looked at each other for a moment, in a bit of awe at what just happened. 'So, err, what do we do now?' Percy asked, breaking the silence.

'We keep walking, I think.' Thalia said, looking at her spear. _I wonder... _She thought about Artemis' ability to point to where she wants to go with her symbol of power.

'_Point me._' She ordered, and the Lightning Bolt's tip flashed once, and to her delight, a flash responded in the distance. 'There it is.' She said. 'Let's go.'

'Your new toy is so cool.' He complained. 'All I have is a sword.'

'Which can be retracted into a pen and returns to your pocket if you lost it.' Thalia pointed out. 'And also it's actually a weapon that can slay immortals forever, so you know, totally not cool enough.' Thalia crossed her arms.

'True.' Percy agreed. 'Not nearly cool enough. You know what you should do?' He added, 'You should name it.'

'Okay...' Thalia agreed, seeing the point of it all. Her old spear is nothing extraordinary- it's just a spear that can retract into a canister of mace. But this Lightning Bolt is something special- it has that _power, _so it needs to be named in order to be something significant.

'Hey, I know.' Percy suggested. 'How about Ignis?'

Thalia grinned. 'Spark. I like that.' She held her palm out to him.

Percy laughed at the childish gesture, and slapped the open palm for a high-five. 'Let's go, _Sparky_.' He grabbed her forearm, and together, they trudged towards their destination.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure about doing this, mother?' I asked, holding the tapestries that were sewn with the threads of Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson. It was heartbreaking to let these go - I spent so much time working on it, after all. I cannot bear the thought that I'll be burning them like all the other people that died. We fates never gets to enjoy our own work- we were given the thread, we measure, we sew, and we cut, but then that tapestry was then burnt, forever out of our reach ever again.<p>

People always think that their entire lives are in our hands, deciding on what they encounter, what they do, and ultimately, how they die, and that was tragic, in my honest opinion. They seem to neglect the fact that it was their actions that provides the color and number of thread to make their tapestry. That is what makes their lives colorful, and fulfilling. We only nudge, but do not force, them to their actions. What they ultimately decide on is out of our hands.

Looking at the two colorful pieces of work I've done, Lachesis patted my shoulder. 'We enjoyed it long enough, sis. At least we have had the chance to do that.'

Atropos agreed by just nodding her head. She was always the most conservative and emotionless sibling; after all, she is who decides the death of everyone. Sometimes she just... cut my work into two because a person has committed suicide. It was sad, really.

Going back to Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace, their cases are the most extraordinary. All the thread we needed was provided to us when they were born. As usual, we finished the tapestries- Lachesis all mad because she didn't even need to measure anything- and Atropos cut the thread, sealing the deal. This happening prompted us to hang the artwork to the wall, where we can admire our own work for the first time in our lives. Then something extraordinary happened. Every day, our work changed in front of our eyes. A shade of red here, some blue there, it morphed by itself day by day, changing into something more beautiful than we could ever imagine. That human ingenuity is utterly unique in both works. For Mother to say that we got to burn them is like cutting the Eiffel Tower to pieces!

'Yes, Clotho. I'm ever so sorry, but their development must stay unhindered by these tapestries.'

Still, we need to. She's our mother after all. She's the one with infinite wisdom and foresight.

'We understand.'

With that, my sisters and I placed the tapestries carefully into the fireplace of the little hut. Looking at the now-blue flames burning brilliantly with a smell of hot chocolate, I smiled as I went back to my previous work. Now, I have no regrets. The children will prosper, I am sure of it.

Looking at the half-finished tapestry of Annabeth Chase, I shook my head. _Well, this girl is going to be one dull piece of work... again._

I eyed my sisters - yes, they are also not really interested with this piece of tapestry, and they will help me with this. I have decided on one thing there and then- We need something to cheer me up while we work, or even we will be bored to death.

'Mum?' I asked.

'Yes, sweetie?'

'Can you bake me some more chocolate-chip cookies while I work?' I pleaded.

'What happened to your last plate, Clotho?'

_Sisters, on the count of three. One, two... _

'_Pleeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee_?'

'Oh alright.'

* * *

><p><strong>... And This chapter is finished!<strong>

**I really hope I did the fight scene well enough, that literally took me hours to write it! Leave a comment on how I can improve it, or whether you like it or not, please. **

**I really hope you enjoyed it. Remember to follow me or my story, and drop a review while you're at it :D **

**I welcome comments and ideas, and I will surely think about it, and try to implement anything if it sounds good. Harsh ones also, but please do be constructive. **

* * *

><p><strong>And this is Infamous Pig, Over and Out. <strong>


End file.
